Soundtrack of Life
by krazegirl
Summary: A long collection of songfics from various genres of music for Booth/Brennan. Chapter 26 now up!
1. Pictures of You

Chapter 1 Pictures of You

It was a beautiful and crisp Saturday morning in December when Booth gathered up the picture frames his wife had painstakingly purchased and filled with their favorite photos. One by one he hung each print in the hallway and slowly a timeline began to form. When he was done, they stood shoulder to shoulder admiring the scene. In the middle of the wall, taking the place of honor, instead of a picture there was a clock, handed down through the generations. There was, on the left, a large panoramic print of the Jeffersonian crew from the Medio-Legal Lab including Agent Booth. Underneath it was a picture of Seeley in the hospital, holding a newborn Parker.

_this is the clock up on the wall  
this is the story of us all  
this is the first sound of a new born child before he starts to crawl  
_  
There were pictures of Seeley and his Army Ranger unit, armed and outfitted for combat, the proud snipers standing tall. A beautiful shot of the same young man returning home, caught up in his mother's thankful embrace. Each moment captured and framed in a silver casing.

_this is the war that's never won  
this is the soldier and his gun  
this is the mother waiting by the phone praying for her son_

There were pictures from weddings, including Booth's own, the handsome groom dancing with his mother, with Angela Montenegro and, of course, with Bones. An especially adorable print showed the blonde bride spinning a flustered Dr. Addy. Now Booth stood in his hallway and pulled his bride into his arms,

"It's finally done, Alex, I think it looks good, don't you?" Alexis smiled up at him and nodded.

_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see  
_  
There were pictures of the pair as children with their respective friends and family. Booth hoped he'd left enough room for pictures of their own children.

_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we used to be  
_  
Alexis laughed lightly at a print of Jack Hodgins, eyes wide with conspiracy as his wild hair seemed to stand on end. Several candid shots from inside the Jeffersonian Lab were clustered at one end of the long hallway, pictures from the "Valley Fever Christmas" and many of the team hard at work on their cases.

_there is a drug that cures it all  
blocked by the governmental wall  
we are the scientists inside the lab just waiting for the call  
_  
Booth pointed to a publicity shot of Dr. Brennan at the movie premiere of _Bred in the Bone._ Alexis remembered, with a short laugh, how Seeley had been called away on a case and couldn't accompany her as planned. Instead she was pictured with the movie's Andy Ryan, Jake Gyllenhaal.

_this earthquake weather has got me shaking  
inside i'm high up and dry_

The wall was transformed from an empty space painted green to a canvas that would rival any artist.

_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see _

pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we used to be 

Alexis turned, watching her husband view the memories appreciably. She couldn't wait until Parker could see the finished product.

"Which one is your favorite?" She asked, waiting for his honest reaction, already guessing how he would respond.

_confess to me  
every secret moment  
every stolen promise you've believed  
_

"It's hard to choose…" Booth paused, knowing the correct answer should be their wedding picture. It was a good day and if he had to choose one from that day it would be of the dance he shared with Bones. He smiled, remembering how she'd whispered how happy she was for him on that day.

_confess to me  
all that lies between us  
all that lies between you and me  
_  
His eyes scanned the prints, waiting for one to catch his attention and hold it. There was one taken in Las Vegas, "Tony" and his "Roxie". Another, of a puckish Caroline Julian staring appreciably at two lip locked non-lovers under a sprig of mistletoe, thanks to an equally puckish Angela.

_we are the boxers in the ring  
we are the bells that never sing  
there is a title we can't win no matter how hard we must swing_

"Come on, just pick one Booth," Alexis chided, poking him in the gut.

"Okay, okay, give me a minute!" He stalled, still scanning the wall.

_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see  
_  
_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we could have been  
_

"I think," He finally decided, "it's the one down there on the left." He pointed and Alexis noted the print with a small frown. It was not the one she though he would pick.

"The one of you and Bones and your dad?" She questioned, uncertain of his choice.

"Yep. That's the one that means the most because it was right before we met you."

"I don't understand." For as long as they had known each other, been friends and lovers, Alexis trusted Booth's heart if not his logic, something that had rubbed off on him from Brennan herself.

_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
hung up on your wall for the world to see  
_  
"It reminds me what things were like… before… and how different they might be without you and I like that picture because it reminds me how wonderful things are now with you in my life." Alexis smiled and they shared a soft kiss.

_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we could have been  
what could have been  
we could have been  
_  
Parker and Alexis Booth were still focused just on each other when the door opened and Seeley Booth ushered in his partner and own wife, Temperance Brennan.

"Hey, kids! Merry Christmas Eve Eve Eve!" Seeley called, setting down a pile of presents on the floor next to the tree.

"Oh, you finished the photo wall, it looks great!" Temperance praised, hugging Alexis and then Parker as she gazed over each print.

"It sure does," Seeley agreed, pointing to the right end of the wall where some space remained. "What's going over there?" Parker smiled and rubbed his wife's belly.

"Pictures of Parker Junior with his parents and grandparents."

_pictures of you  
pictures of me  
remind us all of what we could have been  
what could have been_

End Chapter

AN: This can be considered a companion piece to "Truth, Justice and the Lies we Tell Ourselves" which introduced Alexis. Thanks so much to Melissa for the beta work, help with the title and coming up with yummy Jake Gyllenhaal for Andy Ryan. Merry Christmas everyone.


	2. All I Want for Christmas

AN: Spoilers for Santa in the Slush

Chapter 2 All I Want for Christmas

Christmas morning a light snow began to fall on the nation's capitol. Inside her D.C. apartment, Temperance Brennan snuggled down under her comforter and recalled, with fondness, the events of the past twenty-four hours. Christmas, which had always passed like any other day, with the exception of the year of the Christmas Lung Fungus and Careful Lionel, had suddenly become a major event this year.

While the Jeffersonian staff gift exchange had gone well and everyone went off in their separate directions for the holiday, it was the hour that Temperance spent preparing the mistletoe and chewing half a pack of gum that stuck in her memory. More specifically, the eight steamboats that she and Booth spent under that mistletoe.

As much as Temperance detested interference in her personal life and Caroline Julian's self describe "puckish" nature, it had been one of the highlights of her Christmas Eve. And December 24th would be the day she would remember from this holiday, the first Christmas with her father since she was fifteen, her brother coming back all the way from fictious Burma and giving presents to her nieces.

Again, it was Booth's presence outside the prison standing beside a beautifully decorated tree that made the night special. Booth had made Christmas exceptional for her, gave her something that time and circumstances had taken away, another chance for Christmas Eve with her family. Burrowing down under the blankets, Temperance drifted off into a restful sleep, thankful for the first time she'd postponed the trip to Peru with National Geographic until after the New Year. She slept, dreaming of those eight steamboats when she was lip to lip and hip to hip with her partner.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

Rationality persisted in the dark recesses of Temperance's sleep and dreams and she felt more than a little jealous of Parker, spending Christmas morning with his dad. _You don't know how lucky you are,_ she thought, an image of the two playing in her head, _a father who loves you, is not in prison, all your own._

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You  
_

Seeley Booth was watching his son, who objectively was growing up entirely too fast, open the last of his presents from under their tree. He looked up at the seven foot Douglas Fir and made a mental note to get some pictures before he took it down. Parker decorated it, as always, so the bottom half was heavy with ornaments, the top half sparse. His son loved to manipulate the lights, changing the controls so only the blue lights would be on, the next night only the red. Sometimes they blinked in rapid succession, flickering brightly off the glass ornaments.

Now, as Parker opened his last gift, all the lights were on and steady. Seeley sipped at his coffee, snapping another picture as Parker ripped at the paper in excited fury. The next hour passed quickly, Seeley making Parker special green Christmas pancakes while Parker wrote a thank you note to Santa, some of their many traditions. Seeley packed up Parker's bag, putting a few of his new toys in for the trip to Vermont.

As father and son drove to meet Rebecca, Seeley was struck by a pang of sadness. He remembered how his cynicism had turned to joy when Parker showed up in his office and the unexpected gift under the mistletoe with Dr. Brennan. But now, in just a few minutes, he would be alone again. Back home he had nothing planned no one to visit and a long, lonely day ahead. The cynicism was back and only the memory of Bones on her phone, staring out the window of a conjugal visit trailer at the prison looking at her tree saved him from true despair.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

Booth hugged his son goodbye, reminding him that Santa had filled _two_ stockings this year, one at both his mom and dad's houses. Parker kissed his cheek and ran inside to Rebecca and Booth watched with pride. Turning, Booth contemplated the traditions he loved, the day he would be spending alone and, in the light of the last twenty-four hours, how little of it mattered anymore.

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby  
_

Temperance woke an hour later to the cheerful chiming of her doorbell. Tumbling out of bed she realized how cold her apartment truly was as she wore just a sweatshirt. Yanking open a drawer, she found a pair of sweatpants in her dresser and pulled them on. Hopping down the hall she managed to put on her slippers and run her fingers through her wild hair before checking to see who was at her door.

Her breath caught in her throat.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
_

Outside Booth leaned against the opposite wall, wondering if he was as much of a fool as he felt. The lock clicked and the door slowly opened. At the first sight of Temperance, Booth knew he was meant to be here.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
_

Seeing Booth dressed in jeans and a bright red Christmas sweater, Temperance opened the door, cooler air from the hall rushing in. She crossed her arms and leaned against the frame, waiting for Booth to explain his unannounced visit. Booth, for his part, was speechless. She looked so sexy even in her rumbled sweats and wild hair, her face free from makeup and somehow peaceful, as if all her worries had been swept away in the night. For her sake, he hoped they had. But as much as Booth knew he wanted to be here, with her all day, he wasn't quite sure she felt the same.

"Want to come in?" Temperance invited, taking charge in her no nonsense manner.

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
_

Booth smiled charmingly, the images of Christmas invading his senses. All the traditions fell away, all his customs became unimportant. All that mattered on this most important day was the woman standing before him.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing   
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...   
_  
Temperance waited, a little impatiently, for Booth to make up his mind. He moved quickly, before she was ready, and his cool hands were cupping her jaw and his warm lips descended on hers. Once again her hands came up on their own accord, pulling him closer by the fabric of his sweater until they were both short of breath.

They pulled apart, but only slightly. Booth pointed a single finger up to the sprig of mistletoe he'd placed at the top of her door frame in answer to her unasked question.

"You could have warned me," Temperance insisted weakly, even as she granted him another soft kiss.

"Hmmm, no professional courtesy here, Bones. This isn't for work, this isn't for Caroline." Booth muttered against her sinfully delicious lips.

Temperance wrapped her arms solidly around his body, moving him inside and shutting the door with her toe. They found themselves on the couch, neither with any recollection of how it happened.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
_

"Then what's the occasion, Booth?" Temperance asked, even as she wondered how a kiss under the mistletoe had progressed to making out in her living room.

_Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You   
_  
"Bones, it's Christmas and," Booth pulled back, his hand still caressing her back, to gaze into her beautiful blue eyes, "I realized I don't want to be alone anymore. I want to be with you."

Temperance was silent as Booth peppered kisses down the column of her neck and whispered,

"_All I want for Christmas is you... baby…"_

After another minute of his ministrations, Temperance melted to the moment and the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Booth confirmed, seeking out her eyes again, testing them for honesty.

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

End Chapter

AN: Merry Christmas all, I hope you have a wonderful holiday. Thanks for the lovely reviews, I considered them a great Christmas present. I do have more chapters planned that should be posted this week.


	3. Bubbly

AN: Song by Colbie Caillat. I don't own Bones or this song.

Chapter 3 Bubbly

It was early in the morning and Temperance Brennan sat on the edge of her bed, watching him sleep. He was so calm and peaceful, without a care in the world. She took great care not to wake him, knowing how much he needed his rest after a busy day.

_I've been awake for a while now  
you've got me feeling like a child now  
cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a silly place  
_  
She couldn't describe to Booth, nor to Angela or anyone else, the way she felt. There was this feeling that she had never felt before, not like this. Resting her head tiredly on her fist and smiling, she concluded, after much consideration, that this must be love. Pure, unadulterated love without expectations or complications. Just love.

_It starts in my toes  
and I crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

Temperance felt a chill from the open window and pulled a blanket from the foot of her bed, wrapping herself up as she continued to watch him with a tenderness that was foreign to her. She resisted the urge to pull him back into her arms and hold him tightly in their bed.

_The rain is fallin' on my window pane  
but we are hidin' in a safer place  
under covers stayin' safe and warm  
you give me feelings that I adore  
_  
Temperance Brennan had never been "mushy." Most would call her cold and detached from the realities of life and love. She had begun to open up, however, during her short relationship with Sully, finally letting go and letting herself feel with Booth. Together they were complete, full of love for, and faith in, each other. But even that couldn't compare to this. What Temperance shared with Booth paled in comparison to this feeling, and she felt that it was a betrayal to their relationship.

_It starts in my toes_

_make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_  
Booth finally woke to see Temperance sitting on the bed, alarmed to find a single tear graze her cheek.

"Honey, what's wrong?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pulling her into the warmth. Temperance was at a loss for words.

_What am I gonna say  
when you make me feel this way  
I just...mmmmmm  
_  
"I can't explain it, Booth, and that really, really scares me." She confessed. She was comforted by his embrace, but still missing… something. The final piece of the love she so desperately needed, the love that coursed through her veins from head to toe and would not relax its grip on her heart.

_It starts in my toes  
make me crinkle my nose  
where ever it goes  
I always know  
that you make me smile  
please stay for a while now  
just take your time  
where ever you go  
_

Nodding in understanding, Booth stood up and donned his terrycloth robe. Rounding the bed, he reached into the bassinet and lifted their son from his bed. He sat next to Temperance, and she automatically reached for the infant, nuzzling his downy hair and rubbing his back gently.

_I've been asleep for a while now  
You tucked me in just like a child now  
Cause every time you hold me in your arms  
I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

Booth leaned back on the headboard, pulling Temperance into his embrace as she cradled their son.

"It's normal to be scared, Bones. It's okay to feel like you love him so much you never want to let him out of your sight." He comforted, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"It is?" Temperance sniffled, rubbing the baby's head as he whimpered softly.

"It sure is, and I love you for it, Bones, I do." Booth smiled as they began to drift back to sleep.

_It starts in my soul  
And I lose all control  
When you kiss my nose  
The feelin' shows  
Cause you make me smile  
Baby just take your time now  
Holdin' me tight_

As rest came, Temperance began to understand. Her love for her son was perfect and it only strengthened her love for Booth, for the man who helped make her love complete and who was right there along side her every day. And the feeling of love bubbling, coursing through her body at unparalleled speeds, she would never give that up.

_Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever, where ever, where ever you go  
Where ever you go, I'll always know  
Cause you make me smile here, just for a while_

End Chapter

AN: I hope you learned from the first chapter of this series never to assume who the songs are about, 'cause I like to keep y'all guessing. This is an amazing song and I wrote nearly every line of this fic in my head and somehow it didn't escape my horribly short memory span. Thanks so much to Forensic Anthropologist Letty for the beta work, you rock!


	4. He Hates Me

AN: Song by Sarah Johns. Thanks to Katie for the beta work and James for the inspiration.

Chapter 4 He Hates Me

Temperance Brennan stood outside the bar feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. She was continually amazed at Angela's persuasive powers. Here she was, on a Saturday night she should be spending working on her novel, and instead she was in the unpaved parking lot outside the Bedford County Bar, which featured, according to the crude sign, "Weekend Bull Riding! The Greatest Show on Dirt!"

The anthropologist had agreed to celebrate Jack's birthday with the other squints in Angela's unusual fashion, renting out the bar for the night and getting _down and dirty._ She had even done her homework, finding an old pair of Wrangler jeans and a red-checkered shirt and scarf. But the meddling artist would have none of that for her best friend. A solid four hours of shopping yielded Brennan's current outfit and she felt more uncomfortable than the night in Aurora, Washington, being passed around the bar from suspect to suspect.

At least Booth had been there to save her. Now Temperance glanced down at her denim skirt, black belt with vintage buckle, and red boots, wondering once again how Angela talked her into this evening. She shivered slightly, regretting leaving her jacket in the car. It was chilly tonight and her short-sleeve red and black paisley pearl snap button shirt did little to protect her from the wind. Decisively, Temperance took a deep breath and entered the bar, the saloon style doors swinging behind her.

The party was in full swing, Angela and Jack in the middle of the dance floor showing off their line dancing skills as leagues of squints stumbled behind them. The room was slightly dusty, loud, and crowded and Temperance made her way to the bar. It had been a long drive from D.C. and she was thirsty.

Sitting at the bar was one bemused Seeley Booth, who had spotted his partner minutes before she dared enter the establishment. He motioned for the bartender and ordered her drink and drank her in, sipping at his own beer slowly.

"Glad you made it inside," he teased with a hint of a smile. Temperance picked up the glass set in front of her and drank deeply. He had to know, she mused, just how good he looked tonight. She was surprised he was not already on the dance floor with one of the half dozen women watching him from a distance.

Indeed, as Booth was taking in his partner's outfit appreciably, knowing the image of her in that snap-button shirt would play heavily in his fantasies later, he looked the part of the cowboy himself. Tight black Levis covered black boots designed with silver stitching that were complete with spurs. He wore a dark green western shirt with silver buttons and a black Stetson. His dark eyes sparkled mischievously and he sported a two day growth, when he spoke his voice was as rough as his scruff.

"You look good, Bones." Another drink before she met his eyes and smiled.

"You too, Booth. Anthropologically, this is a scene brimming with-"

"Sweetie!" Angela who had spotted her friends interrupted temperance. While happy that they were flirting in their usual manner, she was intent on getting their respective asses on the dance floor. Grabbing Brennan by the arm and Seeley by his flashy silver belt buckle, she hauled them to the dance floor.

"Angela!" Booth protested, removing her hand from his pants but then followed regardless. They were standing in a throng of people when the next song began.

"Dance, Sweetie!" Angela ordered, turning back to her fiancée. Shrugging, Booth turned to Temperance, extending his hand.

"Shall we?" Temperance sighed.

"It doesn't look like we have a choice." Booth grinned at her reluctance, seeing the excitement build behind her eyes. He knew that after hours in the car, Brennan was ready to move.

_I met a guy last night and girl I felt the earth move  
If you'd a been there I swear you would've felt it too  
_

Booth obviously had experience with country western dancing, a skill that was not lost on Brennan, who seemed to stumble over the steps she tried to emulate. But Booth was patient, leading her in his own way, letting her learn her steps as they continued to dance.

_But I spilled red wine on his __white__ shirt  
I stuttered and stumbled over all my words  
_  
It only took a few tries for Temperance to settle into the rhythm of the song, allowing Booth to guide her with his strong hand in hers, on her hip. Confident in her achievement, she glanced up at a smiling Booth, his eyes sparkling with held-back laughter.

'_Cause he's got these brown eyes that drive me crazy  
And_,_ oh my __G__od that smile of his just slays me  
Yeah I love him, wanna have his babies  
The only problem is he hates me  
_

The words caused Temperance to look down suddenly and she lost her step, accidentally stepping on her partner's boot. Booth swiftly spun her around into a new position and brought his head down to whisper the steps in her ear. They simultaneously leaned back on the heels of their boots, swiveling from left to right and back again.

_I thought I'd make things better so I asked if he'd like to dance  
If we could get a little closer I thought might have a chance  
Then my ex walked in and a fight broke out  
So much for a kiss with his busted up mouth  
_  
"Step – Slide – Step, Bones. Just like it sounds." His lips brushed her ear and Temperance felt a chill run down her spine, which was pressed back up against his strong body. She looked over her shoulder and up at the agent, her cheek tingling where his rough face had pricked at her skin. They shifted once again, right feet moving forward, left feet following, never breaking eye contact. Booth smiled as they completed the step.

_But he's got these brown eyes that drive me crazy  
And_,_ oh my _G_od that smile of his just slays me  
Yeah I love him, wanna have his babies  
The only problem is he hates me  
_

Temperance stiffened and Booth spun her around so they were face to face again, his arm holding her waist close to his body. The sexual tension was rolling off in waves and Angela looked on with a knowing smile. While Booth was enjoying not only the dance but the song as well, Temperance was in a near panic, seeing that Booth knew the effect he was having on her.

_We could be honeymooning' south of the border  
If he'd just drop that restraining' order_

"So, Bones… you gotta thing for guys with brown eyes?"

"What? Booth!" Temperance tried to step back, but Booth simply pulled her closer.

"Michael, Dick 431, Sully… all had brown eyes." He smiled at her with a wide, sexy grin and Temperance felt her resolve weaken. _Damn song, damn teasing Booth,_ she thought with a flash of petulance, suddenly ready to give him a dose of his own medicine.

"Not the eyes, Booth," she whispered, low and sweet in his ear, her cheek resting against his. "Or the smile, or even the belt buckle." She pulled him with her arm round his shoulder so the metal at his waist clicked against the buckle at hers. Booth caught his breath, rasps coming shallow and quick now as he felt her arms wrap around him comfortably.

_Cause he's got these brown eyes that drive me crazy  
And_,_ oh my _G_od that smile of his just slays me_

"Then what is it, Bones?" Booth finally asked, as the song was ending and he feared she would be whisked away by Angela once again.

"Trust." Now he smiled, knowing that no matter their differences, Temperance always trusted his intentions, if not his gut. He knew he trusted her professional expertise, her opinion, and her objectives. It may be more than lust, which they came across in droves, it may not be love, but it was better than hate.

_Yeah I love him, wanna have his babies  
The only problem is he hates me_

It was a starting point, trust, something that could be built on.

End Chapter

AN: Okay, please forgive my rustiness on the finer points of country dancing. It's so hard to describe the grapevine or jazz box without laughing. On a personal note, this did, once again, bring back good memories of James and my college days including "Bull Bucking in Boonsboro".

BN: Oh, it's been so long since y'all have seen one of my rambling beta notes! But I'm back, and I'm hyped up on sugar, so you're in luck :) First of all, I'd like to thank Kelly for setting her deep hatred of country music aside. When she IMed me to tell me that she picked a country song for one of the chapters, I almost died of shock. Instead, I laughed :) But I promised Kelly I'd write a super-long beta note, and I also mentioned that I'd tell my saloon door story! So here we go. As some of you may know, I was forced against my will to go on a trip out west (west for me) with my family. This trip took us from Carolina, where I live, to Denver, where we rented a car and drove through Colorado, Wyoming, South Dakota, and Montana. In Cody, Wyoming, there is this place called "Old Trail Town", which consists of old buildings that were relocated to this little stretch of land next to the Cody Nite Rodeo Area (if you're ever in Cody, there's two things you should check out!). One of the buildings was an old saloon, about 200 years old, that had once been used by Billy the Kid for something or other. Or someone equally bad, I can't remember. But anyways, it being a western saloon door, there was naturally an abundance of bullet holes in said door. And because I was mad at my dad for not pulling over on the side of the road to let me poke a four billion year old rock, I decided I was gonna poke a 200 year old bullet hole in a 200-year-old saloon door. And that is how I got my finger stuck (for about 20 minutes) in a 200-year-old bullet hole. This is one of the highlights from my trip; I'm surprised I don't tell it better.

But okay, that's my long beta note. Not as rambly as some of my past ones, but hopefully you actually read through the whole thing :) I hope everyone has fun New Year's plans (I don't, I'm still working on it, haha) and that you have meaningful resolutions (I don't have those either, a friend yelled at me for it today because my resolution was to not lose my cell phone as much. Apparently, it wasn't meaningful enough…)

So, Kelly, was that long enough for ya:)

AN: I have no words. I think Katie stole them all ;)


	5. Until You Got Love

Here's a chapter from guest writer friendsidol5, keep her happy and writing by sending lots of reviews.

Chapter 5 Until You Got Love

Temperance Brennan's day just kept getting longer. She and Booth had hit another dead end with their case. It was their third in a month and they were both getting frustrated. Not to mention the fact that their sexual tension was on near overload. Brennan argued that it was the case in order to deny Angela's comments about the two. If anything, Brennan was trying to keep her own mind from wandering, and it worked quite nicely, that is until Brennan stopped believing her own arguments.

Brennan knew that she and Booth had been growing closer since they started working together, but it seemed that this last month had nearly thrown them to each other so hard that they were fused together. Though Brennan knew that it wasn't physically possible, she found herself wondering if maybe she and Booth could have something more; unfortunately for her, Angela was out of town with Hodgins and couldn't be reached for advice, of course it wouldn't have mattered as it was nearly eleven and she was the only person left in the Jeffersonian, again.

_Fourth floor lonely Juanita sits there staring at the screen  
Types in "Can anybody tell me what it all means?"  
_

Seeing as she had no one to talk to, she very well couldn't talk to Booth about it, not yet at least, Brennan decided to try that chat room Angela had been talking about. So she closed out of her new book, seeing as she hadn't gotten anything written, and opened up her homepage. _What could it hurt?_ She wondered as she typed in the address and waited for the website to load. _If anything, I get my problem off of myself and then maybe I can focus on something else,_ Brennan rationalized as she made her account. Having found the right section, Brennan started a new topic and asked her question.

_Tick tock waiting for an answer, it's no use  
Then all at once to her surprise she gets one reply_

With nothing left to do but wait for an answer, she decided to get a fresh cup of coffee. _Maybe I can focus long enough to keep from spilling all over the place,_ Brennan thought bitterly. Getting back to her desk, Brennan was more than a little surprised to find an answer so soon. When she opened the page, it was the reply that _really_ made her head spin.

_Until you got love  
You know you got nothing  
You're missing that something  
That's gonna set you free  
Until you got love  
You'll always be running  
Love is that one thing  
That everybody needs_

Seeley Booth was tired. It was just after eleven and he just wanted to go home. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option he would give himself until he got through his paperwork and mail. The latest breakthrough in their case turned bust and had kept him busy and created more paperwork then he wanted. Of course it didn't help that he kept thinking about a certain partner of his. He knew there was something more between them, he just didn't know if she knew, or was ready for it. Hell, even he wasn't sure that he was ready. Figuring that out was just another thing on his list of things to do.

_Sunday, no one's at the office just Ray at his father's desk  
Working trying to fill the shoes that his dad left_

Sighing with relief as he finished the last of the paperwork, Booth put it away and pulled the stack of mail out. Flipping through, he discarded the junk mail. _How does junk mail still get through the FBI? I would think there would be some sort of screening for it,_ Booth pondered as the pile shrunk significantly. As he looked for the more important bits of mail that needed to be addressed quickly, he was shocked to find a letter from his father in the midst of everything. _This should be interesting,_ Booth mused as he opened the envelope.

_"Dear son," he finds in a letter  
"Please try your best to learn from my mistakes  
you know work can wait"_

The most Booth had talked to his father about lately was to give him updates on Parker, so he was a little surprised to find that the letter held advice that suited his current circumstance. _Maybe he's just seen the case on the news,_ Booth decided as he continued to read the letter, _that's how he knows that I've been busy._ That was his thinking until he reached the end of the letter. What his father had written there made Booth jump from his desk, grab his coat and head for a certain lab with all thoughts of mail and paperwork behind him.

_Until you got love  
You know you got nothing  
You're missing that something  
That's gonna set you free  
Until you got love  
You'll always be running  
Love is one thing  
That everybody needs_

Brennan was still reeling from the reply she had received. _Well that certainly puts some things into perspective,_ she thought some what shocked by herself. It was then that she heard the familiar footsteps approaching her office. _Maybe he just wants to talk about the case…_

"We need to talk," _or not, _she thought wryly as Booth stood in her doorway.

If she was honest with herself, she knew that this talk would come eventually, but apparently being hopeful that it would take place not on the day she realized that she wanted something more was too much to ask.

"About what," Brennan responded in what she hoped was a neutral tone.

"I think you know," _Figures, _Brennan thought knowing that her tone had been anything but neutral.

"I realized some pretty interesting stuff today," Booth continued as he walked into the room to perch himself on the edge of her desk next to her chair.

"Did you now? Like what," Brennan asked not willing to be intimidated by his invasion of her space.

_There's nothing cool in this groove  
nothing new in what I'm saying  
sometimes the truth is what it is  
so why should I apologize for looking for  
a better way to live?_

"I guess you could call it relationship stuff," Booth answered while placing his hands the arm rests of her chair.

"And what relationship would that be," Brennan asked, leaning back in her chair to look him in the eye better. _You just want to make him work for it,_ a voice in the back of her head said.

"The one I want to be in."

_Until you got love  
You know you got nothing  
You're missing that something  
That's gonna set you free  
Until you got love  
You'll always be running  
Love is one thing  
That everybody needs_

Since she had yet to kick him, Booth leaned in a bit more. He saw what looked like hope in her eyes change to what he deemed as understanding along with a slight smile and a new sparkle that one might consider to be happiness. Brennan could tell he was reading her so she made sure she sent out the right messages. If _this_ was going to happen now, she might as well make it easy for the guy.

When the first kiss came it was like "the shot heard 'round the world". Neither knew who actually started it, but then again, neither cared. They were equals after all, so why would this be any different? Before things could go much farther, they were interrupted by both of their stomachs rumbling. It seemed that amidst all of their revelations, food had been forgotten.

Laughing, Booth got up dragging Brennan with him as he grabbed her coat and bag.

"Come on. I think the diner might still be open," was all he said as they walked out of the Jeffersonian and onto something new.

_Until you got love  
You know you got nothing  
You're missing that something  
That's gonna set you free  
Until you got love  
You'll always be running  
Love is one thing  
That everybody needs_

END Chapter


	6. Since You've Been Gone

AN: It's kraze here again with a new chapter. Thanks to friendsidol5 for letting me beta her work which inspired me to write this chapter. And blah, blah, blah legal whatnot we don't own anything.

**Chapter 6 Since You've Been Gone  
**  
Temperance Brennan sat on the back steps of the Jeffersonian Natural History Museum, overlooking the gardens that were being painted a coat of white. It was the first of January, a new year that promised new beginnings. Actually, it wasn't New Year's Day but it _was_ her first day back from Peru. Reflecting on the changes over the past year was a tradition Temperance did not necessarily enjoy, but found profitable anthropologically.

Her first thoughts were of Booth, naturally. Then his unnatural fear and hatred of clowns, including the one he shot outside the Royal Diner. Because of the "clown incident", as Angela called it, Temperance went out in the field without Booth for the first time since Kenton. A major professional milestone which yielded a major personal one.

Sully.

How could she explain, how could she describe Tim Sullivan? He was so many things in such a short span of time.

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone  
_

Their superficial friendship may not have run deep but it did happen almost instantaneously. One moment they're pulling human remains from a crocodile the next she's sharing his food and watching him play basketball.

_You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah, yeah  
Since you've been gone  
_  
But life with Sully, as short as it was, wasn't all smooth sailing before he, well, sailed away. Temperance understood Angela when she said Sully led a wide life but it was Temperance who decided she wanted a slightly narrower one.

_And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with_out_ you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say  
_  
Temperance stood and dusted the snowflakes from her pants, walking down into the gardens. The storm was beginning to increase in intensity and while she didn't want to retreat inside just yet, Brennan would find some shelter from the elements. There was more to the last year than Agent Sullivan and their relationship. In fact, the majority of the year was spent after he was gone.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
_

And when he was gone, the _Temperance_ barely out of its slip at the harbor, Booth was there. They were back again, back to being friends after drifting apart.

_Thanks to you  
now I get  
what I want  
since you've been gone  
how can I put it? You put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah, yeah  
since you've been gone_

Temperance would never forget the last summer which she and Booth spent without the rest of their team. Zack was in Iraq, Temperance covering the lab work in lieu of hiring a new assistant. Slowly things began to come together, Angela and Jack returned from their honeymoon and finally Zack returned to the Jeffersonian.

Things were falling back into place. Sure, little things like her father and brother being in jail and murderers kept popping up, but most things were back to normal. And as much as the doctor hated psychology, she reminded herself as she reached a covered gazebo in the north end of the garden, there was something about her relationship with Booth still missing.

_How come I never hear you say  
"I just wanna be with you"  
I guess you never felt that way  
_

Her thoughts returned to Sully, wondering how his return this year would disrupt the equilibrium she'd recently found with Booth.

_But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone_

Temperance remembered her earlier conversation with Booth on the phone. He seemed overly concerned with Sully's impeding return. Temperance smiled to herself as she circled the gazebo, leaning against a railing and watching the snow fall. Booth had nothing to worry about.

_You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight; out of mind  
shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again_

And then, as if she'd summoned him, Booth was there, trudging through the slush in a long coat, the snow, which was falling harder now, giving him a crown of white.

"Hey, Bones," he greeted her, stomping his boots on the steps in a hurry.

"Happy New Year, Booth," she returned, watching intently as Booth dug his hands further into the coat's pockets, hopping up and down, presumably to return feeling to his feet. It was quite cold.

"Listen, Bones, I've been thinking about what you said earlier… about Sully." Temperance smiled, enjoying how he dismissed formalities, something he accused her of doing too often.

"I've made my decision, Booth. He's gone, even if not physically, he checked out of this work a long time ago. He let the work get to him. It was fun while it lasted but we're not going to get back together."

Booth felt the weight of the world lift from his shoulders. His fears, his anxiety swept away with the wind which chilled his bones.

_Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
_

"Oh. Okay, then, uh, good for you, Bones," he finally managed, taking in her rosy cheeks and quiet disposition. But there was something in her eyes, enlightenment perhaps, that unsettled the agent.

_Thanks to you  
now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin' on  
Yeah, yeah  
_

"You should really thank Sully the next time you talk to him, Booth." Temperance watched with amusement as Booth's emotions played across his handsome face.

"And why should I do that?"

_Thanks to you  
Now I get  
you should know  
that I get  
I get what I want  
_

"Because he had to leave so I could get what I want." Booth smiled at her obscurity, loving it when his Bones tried to be witty.

"Which is what?" Temperance smiled and approached Booth slowly. He'd stood just a few feet away and backed slightly when she invaded his personal space.

"The person," she tilted her head up slightly to look into his chocolate eyes, "that," she licked her lips and relished Booth's eyes widening, "was right in front of me, all this time." Booth, emboldened by her words and absolutely unable to contain himself for another second, crashed his mouth down hotly onto hers.

_Since you've been gone  
since you've been gone  
since you've been gone_

In a small gazebo in the Jeffersonian rose garden, amidst a swirling storm of white, two people who had danced round each other like the flakes in the flurry finally got what they both wanted: each other.

END Chapter

AN: Next chapter up today or early tomorrow and written by friendsidol5. Also, thanks so much for the reviews, it's nice to know people are reading. But there's really no need to ask for quicker updates since there's been one per day this entire week, including Christmas Day.


	7. Chivas

AN: The song is "Chivas" by Kelly Clarkson. There's more of an explanation at the end. (This chapter by friendsidol5)

Chapter 7 Chivas

Temperance Brennan couldn't decide what to do. Sully had been gone for a year and was coming home. He had sent Brennan an e-mail to tell her when he would be docking and to ask her to lunch. The only problem was that Brennan didn't know if she wanted to see Sully again.

_You're not worth it babe  
the trouble you bring  
the noise you keep  
and you don't even care_

Brennan knew that she should go to lunch to be polite, but she also knew what would happen if she did go. Sully try to waltz back into life and her bed without knowing or caring to know how Brennan felt. _I guess I'll just have to let tell him first thing. This is so not going to be easy. Maybe I could get Booth to go with me, they were friends after all, _Brennan pondered as she sat at her desk thinking.

_I'm so sick of you babe  
Nights wasted  
I'm through faking  
you don't turn me on  
you don't do anything at all_

_Besides I don't want to be with Sully again. I spent my time being upset over his leaving and I got over it. I have something better than Chivas now. If I'm honest, I wasn't all that upset, especially come Christmas. That was a good week. And look where it got me. _Brennan had to snap herself back from the memories of the last Christmas and refocus on the problem at hand. She was happy now; she didn't need or want Sully back.

_Baby I can't stand the sight of your face  
Baby I don't even want to hear your name_

Brennan had finally decided that she would meet Sully for lunch and tell him the news, no matter how much she wanted to have lunch with someone else. That thought in mind, she also decided that there was no way in hell she was going to do this alone, which made for perfect timing as Booth walked into her office.

_Don't know what I saw  
but I ain't seeing it now  
woke up this morning  
Bitterness in my mouth_

"We're going to lunch with Sully on Thursday," Brennan told him as he sat in a chair on the other side of her desk.

"What? Why?" Booth asked with a slight whine in his voice. "I don't want to go see him."

_Guess I fell too fast  
Guess I learned my lesson  
So much for true love  
I'll take the Chivas instead  
yeah, yeah  
I'll take the Chivas instead_

"Because he's coming back into town and asked to see me. I wasn't going to go but we were together long enough that he deserves to hear the truth from me." Brennan stated, rolling her eyes as Booth continued to whine.

"I don't want you to see him," Booth said, getting into protective, alpha-male mode. _The only 'Temperance' Sully can have is his boat._

Brennan sighed but kept calm, "That's why you're going to come with me." She had decided to ignore his possessiveness as she was used to it by now.

"Oh, right, sorry," Booth replied sheepishly as he realized that he forgot that he was going to be there. Getting nervous, he asked the one question that had been in the back of his mind since Sully had left, "You're not gonna be tempted to get back together with him, are you?"

_You're too high maintenance babe  
All the time you spent trying to fit in  
And no one even cares  
It's so ridiculous babe  
Watching you turn as I burn  
It's like you're not even there_

Brennan sighed as she got up from her desk to stand in front of Booth; she should have seen this coming. She knew he needed to be reassured so she would do just that.

"I think I stopped wanting to be with Sully before he even left. It was too much work. I knew it should have been easier. Which is why I'm with you," she said, taking his hands in hers and pulling him up. "It's always been easy to be around you, I like that we don't have to pretend."

_Baby don't you try and hold my hand  
Maybe you should keep your eyes on your new girlfriend_

Booth gave her a quick but meaningful kiss to show that her reassurance had worked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We are pretty great together huh?"

Brennan chuckled and nodded in response as she pulled his head down for another kiss.

_Don't know what I saw  
But I ain't seeing it now  
Woke up this morning  
Bitterness in my mouth  
Guess I fell too fast  
Guess I learned my lesson  
So much for true love  
I'll take the Chivas instead_

"So, you'll come to lunch on Thursday?" Brennan asked once more, just to be sure.

"Yeah, I'll be there," Booth conceded. He couldn't help asking one last question that he couldn't seem to get rid of, "So, am I better then Sully at everything?"

Brennan rolled her eyes and smacked his arm as Booth wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Then Brennan decided that there was one last way she could reassure Booth and thoroughly distract him all at once, so she leaned in to whisper in his ear.

_I'll take the Chivas instead  
Over your bed  
It wasn't even good  
Trust me  
I must have been so so so so lonely  
You are crap, yeah  
You should keep your eyes on your new little brat, yeah  
It's hard not to look I know  
I'm ama-za-zing  
I love you... Chivas._

"No one makes me scream like you do," was all she said as she grabbed her lab coat to head out to the platform. _That should keep him here awhile, _Brennan thought triumphantly as she went back to work no longer dreading her up coming lunch.

End Chapter

AN: Okay this time the note is from the actual author, i.e. friendsidol5, and it's going to be a bit long.

First I'd like to thank krazegirl for the beta work and suggestions on this and back on chapter 5.

For those of you who don't know, Chivas is an alcoholic beverage. If you want to know how to find the song, let me know and I'll tell you what to do. It's kind of hidden in a sense.

If anyone reading this has actually heard this song, then you rock because it means you've listened to Kelly Clarkson's newest CD. That makes me happy. The history of this song is hilarious and I got to hear the story from Kelly herself. I definitely suggest checking out her CD's.

Okay, I'm done with the plug. Also, if anyone was curious, Chapter 5's song was "Until You Got Love" by Jon McLaughlin, who is fantastic.


	8. Love Like This

AN: music by Natasha Bedingfield. This is a futurefic centered on Parker Booth and Alexis Anderson from the fiction "Truth, Justice and the Lies we Tell Ourselves", this chapter by krazegirl. Thanks to friendsidol5 for the beta work!

**Chapter 8 ****Love Like This**

Temperance Brennan sat silently, watching her partner's son play the final game of the Virginia State Championships with his high school football team. Tall, handsome and talented, Parker had grown up and resembled his father more every day. Throughout the season, throughout many football seasons, Temperance had observed the customs and rituals of the typical fan from stands such as these, noting with some interest that the phrase "more cowbell" was often met with more cowbell.

Seeley Booth smiled as he stretched his arm around his Bones, intent on keeping her warm in the freezing Arlington night.

"I can't believe this is the last game of the season, Bones." Temperance sipped from the thermas of hot chocolate Booth provided and leaned into him gently.

"No more Wednesday night games, whatever will we do? Our jobs?" Booth squeezed her shoulder comfortably.

"Not a chance, I'd rather sneak out with you any day." They were soon distracted by the buzzer indicating it was half-time already. The pair stood with the crowd to stretch and watch the cheerleaders perform.

Temperance automatically found Alexis Anderson, the young woman she'd mentored as a "Big Sister" for the past ten years. Alexis moved into formation with her team mates and Booth and Temperance waved as the squad performed. Standing and waving did little to warm the anthropologist who pouted until Booth warmed her lips with his own.

_Never find a love like this_

When Booth and Temperance were again seated, the cheerleaders back on the sidelines, Parker's team returned to the field amidst thunderous applause. Alexis watched her best friend on the field, calling plays as the team captain and quarterback.

_Well we go back so far,  
swingin__' in your back yard,  
all the things that we used to do  
_

She watched, wondering where they would all be in a year, where college would take them. Most of the time, watching Parker from a safe distance, Alexis wondered what would happen to their friendship.

_We were cool back in high school  
ooh I really liked yo__u,  
must have been your attitude_

Parker only concentrated on the game at hand and achieving victory with his team. He'd learned to block out the crowd, the cheerleaders, the weather, everything that distracted from the game. But there was some part of him that pushed a little harder, knowing his Dad and Bones were in the stands, that Alexis cheered him on. And as he waited to resume play during a short time out, Parker knew that after the game he would celebrate on the bus back to school, reliving the game with his best friend.

_That's why you keep on runnin'  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years they'll roll by,  
Baby, now I know why  
I keep comin' back to you.  
_

Victory was only narrowly lost when the rival team scored in the final seconds of the fourth quarter. The players and parents alike were disappointed but still celebrated the end of the season with cowbell. After a short pep talk from the football coach, the students were allowed to rest as the bus rumbled home.

Parker was slouched on his seat, leaning against the freezing window recalling every moment of the game, his last until college in the fall. That is, if he decided to play for one of the many schools who'd sent recruiters to watch the games this season. Parker looked down at Alexis who was leaning on him, fast asleep. He reached around her, her soft curls tickling his arm and Parker couldn't not hold her.

_You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
_

Alexis held her breath steady, pretending to sleep as Parker played with the ends of her raven hair. She wanted to hold onto every moment of this day, knowing it would be their last like it, a fact which scared her senseless. Since she was seven years old, Alexis had found security in her new life. No matter how many foster homes she was shuffled between, Temperance was always there acting as her older sister. And wherever Temperance went, Booth followed.

Parker came as an extension of Booth. When they were young teens, Parker began to live with his father full-time, guaranteeing more time with Alexis. Now, with her head resting against his chest and his fingers tangled in her locks, Alexis ached as she imagined how lonely life would be without him.

_Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this  
_

When the bus pulled into the school parking lot the Junior Varsity team members began to unload the bags, Parker grabbing his and Alexis' as she shook off her sleepyness. Booth and Temperance emerged from their car, hugging the pair and congratulating them on the end of the season.

"Bones can drive your car, Parker, or we can pick it up tomorrow." Booth offered, concerned at the late hour.

"I'm okay to drive, Dad. And it's only a few miles and I've got my cell with me. I'll take Alex home and meet you at home." Booth agreed and the teenagers hugged Temperance good-bye.

_Well this life tries to keep us apart  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this_

Alexis climbed into Parker's truck as he threw their bags in the bed and waved to his teammates. The cab was warming up and the radio on low when he climbed behind the wheel. They sat quietly for a moment, Parker not even buckling his seat belt.

"Sure you're okay to drive? I can call my foster mom if you can't-" Parker gave her a quick smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Still running on adrenaline." He put the truck in gear and pulled out onto the road, the headlights cutting through the dark night. Alexis thought of all her friends at this school, primarily the guys who had asked her out. She knew that Booth didn't like them but he wasn't the reason she'd slowly stopped saying yes to dating them. The younger Booth was her reason.

_All the guys tried to take me,  
you're the one who saved me,  
I feel like I owe you my life.  
And as strange as it may seem,  
I'll go if you take me  
I'm willing to sacrifice_

Parker drove the familiar route mindlessly, his thoughts on so much more than getting Alexis home by curfew. Since August his focus, outside of school, had been only on football. Now that it was over there seemed to be a chasm, a great void he was desperate to fill.

_That's why you keep on runnin'  
in and out of my mind.  
As the years, they'll roll by,  
it's not hard to know why  
I keep comin' back to you._

Pulling up to a red light, Parker stole a glance at Alexis who was plugging in her iPod and selecting a song for the remainder of their journey. Soon his favorite band was piquing through the stereo. They shared a smile as they drew closer to Alexis' temporary home.

_You're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold me,  
never find a love like this.  
_  
Alexis had come a long way from the shy child rescued by Temperance and Booth. She'd learned to speak her mind, form her own opinions and not let anyone push her down. In many ways she was braver than even Temperance, going after her goals both educational and personal. But there was one relationship she dared not pursue because she feared losing it entirely.

_Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this.  
_

Parker pulled up in front of Alexis' foster home, wishing the game had gone later and she could have stayed with Temperance for the night. He left the car running for the heat but made no move to get out.

"Are you okay, Park? You seem a little off tonight." Her concern was sweet and Parker smiled charmingly.

"I'm fine, thanks." Alexis rolled her beautiful green eyes and crossed her arms.

"I know you better than that, you can tell me anything, you know." Parker sighed and turned off the car's lights. Unbuckling his seat belt he turned to face his best friend and confidant, giving in to her persistance.

"I don't know what it is about tonight, maybe football ending, maybe it's nothing."

_Cause this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep calling me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this  
_

"You'll figure it out, I know you will." Alexis encouraged, squeezing his hand gently.

"Help me?" He asked, unafraid of the honesty this moment required, trusting her completely.

"Anything, always," she promised with a smile. Parker watched her carefully, his eyes just recently opened.

_May never find a love, love, love a love like this,  
that still make me think about my middle school kiss.  
I sit here in this chair and I wish  
for you not to leave me now.  
My friends they always told me  
not to make you my wife and,  
man they was putting you down.  
And now they see we rollin',  
me and you, we strollin',  
they don't wanna come around  
_  
"You have to be back by midnight, right?" Parker confirmed, glancing up at the dark house. Alexis nodded, unsure if they were going to explore his ennui right now but more than willing to keep the night from ending.

"Do you mind going for a walk?" he asked and soon they were walking around the block, each lost in their own thoughts. Parker wondered how this girl he'd known since he was a child had grown to mean so much to him, how she knew him so intimately and they'd yet to share even a kiss.

_Let me hear you say,  
you're the only one that knows me,  
love it when you hold __me,  
never find a love like this  
_

Alexis walked slowly, rubbing her hands together to keep out the cold, asking herself where she would be without Parker beside her. God help her, she never wanted to find out.

_Let me hear you say,  
now I'll never be lonely,  
look at what you've shown me,  
never find a love like this_

"Uh, do you have a date to the Winter Ball yet?" Parker finally asked, knowing the answer already.

"No, uh, not yet." Alexis answered, her heart beat quickening. They walked another block before Parker took her hand, warming it with his own.

"Want to go with me?" He asked, eyes searching the skies and avoiding her own.

"I would really like that," Alexis answered, squeezing his hand in reassurance. Parker found his confidence and smiled at her warmly.

_When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin me back to your heart.  
Let me hear you say,  
I'm so glad you found me,  
wrap your world around me,  
never find a love like this,_

They'd completed the circle and found themselves back at the truck, Parker was grinning like a dope and Alexis chuckling at his expression.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked in mock anger."

"Oh, I wouldn't do that…" she smiled back as he pulled her into a full body hug, to warm her in the cold night, he reasoned with himself.

"Seriously, Al, if you want to go to the dance with someone else, don't worry about it." Alexis looked up at his face, mared with self doubt and concern.

"Parker, listen to me very carefully."

"Okay." He held back a smile at her serious face, one that he found so adorable.

"You're the only one I want to go to the dance with, this dance or any dance. Okay?" Parker held her fractionally closer answering her with a kiss.

_Never find a love like this  
When this life tries to keep us apart,  
you keep callin' me back to your heart,  
Let me hear you say,  
Never find a love like this.  
Never find a love like this_

The few, tenative kisses leaning against his truck were fun and innocent but there was something underneath, a familiarity and friendship that guaranteed something more, something special.

When Parker walked Alexis to the door, setting her bag on the front step, they shared one last kiss for the night. A kiss that was interrupted by Booth calling his son to check in. When Parker hung up he looked at Alexis and sighed.

"I'm not telling Bones," he said at the precise moment Alexis mentioned,

"Your dad is not going to like this." They laughed briefly and Parker pulled her in for a hug.

"You're the only one I want to go out with, Alex, my Dad and Bones will just have to learn to like it."

END Chapter

AN: Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing. I (kraze) am working on a few other fics right now that should be posted in January.


	9. Walking on a Thin Line

AN: Takes place immediately after 'The Man in the Cell'. Song is "Walking On a Thin Line" by Huey Lewis and the News. Chapter by friendsidol5. Make us happy and leave a review on your way out!

**Chapter 9 Walking On a Thin Line**

Seeley Booth was having an incredibly rough night. Not only had he had a long day but now he couldn't sleep… again. It's not this was new to him; he just hated going through it.

_Sometimes in my bed at night  
I curse the dark and a pray for light  
and sometimes, the light's no consolation  
_

Booth had once again woken from one of the nightmares that he just couldn't shake, even after all this time. He knew why it had chosen tonight to come; he knew it was because of Epps. Not only had the cold of the day made his old wounds ache, but watching Epps fall brought back so many horrible memories. _At least my subconscious decided to get creative this time, _Booth thought darkly. _It was like I was watching a slideshow of every horrible thing I've done._

_Blinded by a memory  
Afraid of what it might do to me  
and the tears and the sweat only mock my desperation_

Knowing that sleep wouldn't find him in all of his tossing and turning, and afraid that the nightmares would, Booth decided to get up and take a shower. It didn't matter that it was 3 o'clock in the morning; Booth knew he needed a distraction. After washing away the sweat, Booth pulled on some shorts to go for a run. _How did I get stuck with this? I was just the average American boy; playing football and having a good time. Have I changed that much?_

_Don't you know me I'm the boy next door  
the one you find so easy to ignore  
Is that what I was fighting for?  
Walking on a thin line  
Straight off the front line  
Labeled as freaks loose on the streets of the city  
Walking on a thin line  
Angry all the time  
Take a look at my face, see what it's doing to me_

_How can I shake these nightmares? I need to do something about them; preferably before I do something to get myself in trouble. At least I haven't shot up any mailboxes. _Booth thought as he ran down the street. _I guess it would help if I talked to someone. But no one here understands what happened over there. Its days like these that I wonder if it was worth the pain. Maybe Bones. There was that one time in the cemetery; it seemed like she understood, she certainly didn't judge me. Yeah, I remember a distinct lack of nightmares that day. Interesting. _Having run around the block twice only to have gained a possible long term plan, Booth decided that he needed to try something else to calm himself tonight; he certainly wasn't going to call Bones tonight, no matter how much he wanted to.

_Taught me how to shoot to kill  
A specialist with a deadly skill  
A skill I needed to have to be a survivor  
It's over now or so they say  
Well, sometimes, it don't turn out that way  
Cause you're never the same when you've been under fire_

Having decided to kill two birds with one stone, Booth got into his car and drove to the FBI's firing range. He needed to file a new paper to prove he was still competent to be in the field anyways, so why not relieve his stress at the same time. _Besides, this is what I was trained to do,_ Booth thought with bitterness. _I still can't believe it took me so long to realize that what I was doing was so bad. At least the nightmares prove that I have a conscious. I guess that's good, in a twisted sort of way._

_Don't you know me I'm the boy next door  
the one you find so easy to ignore  
Is that what I was fighting for?  
Walking on a thin line  
Straight off the front line  
Labeled as freaks loose on the streets of the city  
Walking on a thin line  
Angry all the time  
Take a look at my face, see what it's done to me_

Looking at his perfect shots, Booth hung his head in shame of himself. _Just because I was great as a sniper doesn't change that I was a sniper. I still took lives; I hurt people. _Maybe someday Booth would find the peace of mind he needed; until then, he'd just struggle through the nights. _I think I can do this; I should be fine… eventually. Yeah, everything happens eventually._

_Don't you know me I'm the boy next door  
the one you find so easy to ignore  
Is that what I was fighting for?  
Walking on a thin line  
Straight off the front line  
Labeled as freaks loose on the streets of the city  
Walking on a thin line  
Angry all the time  
Take a look at my face, see what it's doing to me_

When Booth finally found himself back home, it was close to 5 o'clock. _I guess I'll get an early start today. Let's just hope nothing pisses me off today; I'm not sure I can stop myself from anything I might do. I wouldn't want to start shooting anything. Then who would be out there fighting for justice with Bones?_

END Chapter


	10. Beautiful Disaster

AN: Takes place right after 'The Man in the Cell'. Song is "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson. Chapter by friendsidol5. Happy New Year everyone!

**Chapter 10 Beautiful Disaster**

She wanted to help him, honestly, she did, she just didn't know how.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme unknown  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world would cave in  
It just ain't right  
Lord, it just ain't right_

Temperance Brennan was at a loss. She knew that the events of the day would affect her partner, hell it was certainly affecting her sleep, or lack there of; she just didn't know how she could help someone as stubborn as Seeley Booth. _Why did Epps have to fall from Booth's hand?_ Brennan wondered as she sat in her bed later that night. _Booth is such a good man, of course he's going to feel responsible. It's what he does. He's already been through so much pain, he doesn't deserve anymore. Maybe I could get Booth to talk about it. As much as I hate psychology, that's what he needs._

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Lord, would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Brennan looked at the clock to see that it was almost 3 o'clock; she wasn't surprised, she didn't expect to get much sleep tonight, so she kept thinking. _But what if he doesn't want to talk to me? His alpha-male might not let him. But he talked to me that one time in the cemetery, so he must know that I'm not going to use any of this against him._

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
But do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold me tight  
Baby, hold me tight_

Having decided that she would try to get Booth to talk everything out, Brennan went about reminiscing. She remembered all of the times Booth had been there for her and all of the things that she knew had pained Booth. She remembered how hard he always worked on their cases; and how much he hated when she would talk about religion. _That's everything that makes him Booth; I wouldn't want that to stop._ _He must be so strong to carry all of those painful memories around. Anyone else would have cracked a long time ago. Will talking be enough to help him? Maybe I should try that 'simple touch' thing again… I could give him a 'guy hug'._

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

Having made her final decision, Brennan laid down in hopes of finding rest. She should have known that so much thinking about Booth wouldn't make it easy to stop. _How is it I can't stop thinking about him? _Brennan wondered mystified. _We're so different. He believes in "that old black magic" and such, I still don't get it. It would take a miracle for him to like me._

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
Waited so long  
He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take_

_Because you want to be more than just a person he tells his problems to, _anotherpart of her brain retorted. _Okay, so what if that's true? I don't deserve him. He deserves so much more. If only he could see that, _Brennan argued back. _Besides, I don't think he even likes me, no matter what Angela says. He doesn't go for women like me._

"I think I'm going crazy," Brennan muttered as she realized that she was essentially arguing with herself.

_Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

_None of it matters,_ she reminded herself. _This is just about helping Booth get through a tough time. That's all._ Brennan decided to take things slowly, let Booth tell her what he was thinking before she went on about her own feelings. With her conscious sufficiently chastised, Brennan huddled further under her covers and into an uneasy sleep.

_He's beautiful  
Lord, he's so beautiful  
He's beautiful_

END Chapter


	11. Between the Lines

AN: Song by Sara Bareilles. I was in the mood for two things: a totally angsty fic and scenes of naked Booth. Enjoy. Thanks to friendsidol5 for the beta work.

Chapter 11 Between the Lines

Seeley Booth heard the knocking on the hotel door and turned over in his bed. He hadn't ordered room service, the case was closed and the local police satisfied, he wasn't checking out for another two hours and he had no desire to continue the rather heated discussion with Bones from the night before.

The knocking continued. Booth placed the extra pillow over his ears as he lay face down, ignoring whoever wanted his attention. Eventually, the knocking stopped.

But the damage had already been done, he was awake and there was no returning to the blissful realm of sleep. He got out of bed and into the shower, letting the freezing water shock his senses. As he squeezed the last ounce of shampoo from the impossibly tiny travel container, Booth considered the trip home. It would be a seven hour drive from their motel in the Boondocks to the nearest airport. A crackerjack box sized plane would take the pair to the nearest airport with a tarmac and incoming flights and then it would only be a five hour flight back to D.C.

And Temperance was still so angry at Booth she refused to speak to the agent, go to dinner with him or look his direction with anything other than contempt. Booth rinsed the soap from the hard planes of his body absently. It was going to be a long day.

He stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel from the countertop. Five minutes later, practically dry and hair perfected, he wrapped the towel around his waist and went in search of clean clothes. Preferably, comfortable clothes that did not smell like rotting flesh.

Booth stopped abruptly, his hands grasping at the knot in his towel as he gaped at Temperance sitting on his bed, arms crossed and resembling a snake ready to strike.

"What the HELL! Bones! Get out of my room!" He pointed with his free hand, thankful his hair was done and he'd worn the towel.

"No," she replied, too calmly to reassure the half naked agent.

"How did you get in here?" Booth asked, as he grabbed a t-shirt from his bag and tugged it on.

"I told the front desk I lost my room key. The rooms were booked by the Jeffersonian this time, don't you remember?" she asked condescendingly.

"Bones, I don't have the patience for this right now, please, just let me get dressed and you can just yell at me later."

"We are talking about this Booth," she stood, faltering slightly when Booth shifted and crossed his arms, the towel slipping a bit on his hips. "I have to know who…"

_Time to tell me the truth  
To burden your mouth for what you say  
No pieces of paper in the way_

"Why?" He asked, as angry and frustrated as he had been last night, "why now?"

"Because we're done with the case."

"So?" Apparently Booth was not convinced. He leaned against the dresser, securing his towel as Temperance began to pace.

"We're not Brennan and Booth, Anthropologist and Agent, Doctor and… we're just us. And I need to know who. Please?" Booth looked up at her plea, unsure if he'd ever heard her ask with such vulnerability.

"One condition, Bones. This conversation doesn't leave this room unless we both agree. When we walk out of here, go back to D.C., back to work, we have to be okay. Otherwise, I'm not playing ball."

"Okay, I'll play ball." Booth groaned softly at what his mind wished Temperance had said. _First things first,_ he remembered, reaching for the nearest clean pair of boxers and some jeans.

"I am going to change, Bones. I'll be right back." She nodded and he stepped back in the bathroom. Booth shed his towel, collected his thoughts and dressed. Emerging from the bathroom he spoke quickly, intent on answering the question he'd been asked._  
_

_'Cause I can't continue pretending to choose  
The opposite sides on which we fall  
The loving you later if at all  
No right minds could wrong be this many times  
_

"Listen, Bones, it was just talk between guys. This is nothing to get excited about-"

"No!" Temperance interrupted loudly from her seat on the bed, "I heard the conversation, and this was not a casual conversation. You told a complete stranger before me, your best friend?"

_My memory is cruel  
I'm queen of attention to details  
_

"I thought your _fling_ or whatever it was with Cam was just a fluke, that you wouldn't intentionally hide something like this from me. From me!"

Temperance took a deep breath, hoping she didn't sound as hysterical as she felt. If she were honest with herself, nothing made sense after she overheard Booth utter those words yesterday, "I don't care what the deputy's sister looks like… I'm already seeing someone… pretty serious, has been for a few months now…"

Booth came now and sat on the bed, turning to face Temperance.

"The woman, Bones, who I referred to yesterday…" He looked down at his lap, ashamed to tell her the truth.

_Defending intentions if he fails  
Until now, he told me her name_

"She isn't comfortable with what we have, with others knowing we are meant to be together."

_It sounded familiar in a way  
I could have sworn I'd heard him say it ten thousand times  
If only I had been listening  
_  
Temperance scoffed, unhappily.

"I told you, nothing leaves this room. I won't tell Ange, Cam won't find out from me. I won't even ask you about her later but now, I need to know." And Booth felt, rather than heard, the ultimatum. He'd been the one to draw the first line. _No romantic relationships with coworkers,_ he'd said. After that, other rules followed. _Limit physical contact. Solve every trouble with a guy hug or pie. Don't tell Sweets about any action under the mistletoe. _The problem with all those lines was that Seeley Booth was beginning to feel rather boxed in.

_Leave unsaid unspoken  
Eyes wide shut unopened  
You and me  
Always between the lines  
Between the lines  
_

Booth thought, when he spoke so flippantly yesterday about the woman he loved, he was ready to give up the mystery, to reveal their rather complicated relationship to the world.

_I thought, I thought I was ready to bleed  
That we'd move from the shadows on the wall  
And stand in the center of it all  
Too late two choices to stay or to leave  
_

Temperance, for her part, didn't understand. Booth had been involved in office romances in the past and although such unions were frowned upon by the Bureau they were not explicitly forbidden. Why would anyone who was willing to be seen with Booth, his belt buckles and novelty socks, be ashamed of him? And how, as much as she'd picked up and learned from Gordon Gordon, Sweets, and especially Booth, did she not see the signs that Booth was in love and spending all his time with someone?

_Mine was so easy to uncover  
He'd already left with the other  
So I've learned to listen through silence  
_

"Bones, I don't want this to ruin our friendship, our partnership." Temperance met Booth's earnest gaze, understanding his apprehension.

_Leave unsaid unspoken  
Eyes wide shut unopened  
You and me be  
You and me always be  
_  
"Nothing will change us, Booth. Nothing." She promised, a hand resting tentatively on his knee, urging him to continue silently. Booth nodded once and then smiled, his eyes sparkling and his voice reverent as he recounted his mystery woman,

"She is the most amazing woman I've ever known. Intelligent. Wise. A great shot." Temperance smiled and Booth continued, encouraged by her response. "Beautiful. Kind. I try to spend all my time with her. And I will wait for her to be ready, as long as it takes." He smiled again, "I know it's cheesy but she is my soul mate: Bones."

_I tell myself all the words he surely meant to say  
I'll talk until the conversation doesn't stay on  
Wait for me I'm almost ready  
When he meant let go  
_

"Well, who is she, Booth? Tell me!"

"Bones." And Temperance understood he wasn't addressing her anymore; he was answering her question.

_Leave unsaid unspoken  
Eyes wide shut unopened  
You and me  
Always be  
You and me  
Always between the lines_

END Chapter

AN: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed!


	12. Love Song

AN: If you'd like to ignore my answer to the questions some people had about chapter 11, skip right down to the chapter title. Okay, I thought about this for awhile and even looked for a good song to continue the scene from chapter 11. However. I think the job of an author is twofold. First, to entertain, which I hope I accomplished and second, to inspire. I began my writing because other authors gave me ideas, got my creativity going. By not tying up loose ends, by leaving you wanting more occasionally, I hope that you are inspired to answer the 'what now' question at the end of the chapter. I would be honored if you want to continue chapter 11. Copy it into a document and keep going, find out what Brennan would say, how Booth would react. And don't say "I'm not a writer, I just like to read." Bull. If you like to read you know what works, what doesn't and why. I couldn't find a song that worked with that scene from "Between the Lines" and I wasn't going to post a crappy, half-assed chapter. But I love reading what other people write, which is why I've enjoyed writing these short fics with friendsidol5. She encourages me, corrects my work, we send each other songs and ideas. This is what we, as a community of readers and writers, should be doing to increase the quantity and quality fiction that we all enjoy. Thanks for listening to my ranting.

Disclaimers: Song by Sara Bareilles. Because I'm so weird, I changed some of the lyrics to "love scene" to fit in with the Bones universe. Hope it's not too confusing. Thanks to friendsidol5 for the beta work.

Chapter 12 Love Song

Seeley Booth strolled out of the Hoover Building at the end of a long day filled with tedious paperwork. Weeks like this one, when Bones wasn't at her post at the Jeffersonian, seemed to go slower. But it was finally Friday and he had important work to attend to.

Back at home, Seeley stole quietly into the bedroom, careful not to wake his partner. He need not have worried as she was sitting up in his bed, busily tossing soiled tissues into the waste basket.

The doctor had ordered Temperance to bed until she recovered a particularly nasty bout with pneumonia. After a week of getting progressively sicker and insisting on continuing fieldwork, Seeley insisted she take time off to recover. He dropped by every morning to ensure she took all her medication, despite Temperance's frustrations that it left her disorientated and unable to work. _This was the entire point of medication, Seeley argued back, to rest._

When he found her this morning, editing journal articles and fielding speaking requests via email, he hauled her to his place, insisting she 'get well and get back to work so I don't have to sit behind that damned desk next week too!'

He smiled, "how you feeling, Bones?" Temperance looked up guiltily, knowing Booth had left her that morning on the couch, surrounded by magazines, bottled water, hot tea and his favorite distraction, the television. When she was tired of sitting in the same clothes, in the same space she'd explored his town home, eventually collapsing on his extremely comfortable bed for a nap.

"I feel like I'm being suffocated, my _head under water_. _And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_."

"Has the medication started working yet?" He asked, hanging up his jacket and thinking about how natural it felt to have her there in his house, even in his bed. Temperance watched him undress, wishing she had made it back to the couch before he'd come home.

"No, there's fluid in my lungs so _the breathing gets harder_." She explained. Booth grinned as he loosened his tie, draping it on the door handle.

"_Even I know that_, Bones. Don't get up, you're fine." He protested as she slid out of the bed, still wrapped in a warm afghan.

"I appreciate everything Booth, _you made room for me but it's too soon to see_," she shuffled toward the living room, smiling slyly as she passed Booth, "_if I'm happy in your hands_." He rolled his eyes at her, tired of hearing the familiar _I can take care of myself._

Seeley smiled, following her closely, keeping a close eye on the doctor as she swayed slightly in the hallway. Catching up, he slipped his arm around her shoulders to keep her from falling on the floor. Temperance giggled softly,

"_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_…" Booth smiled and lowered her back on the couch, resting her head on a pillow. _Don't I know it, Bones, don't I know it._

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were drunk, Bones." Temperance pouted,

"I hate this medication, I can't work on my novel, and I can't read. It's just _blank stares at blank pages_."

Booth settled on the floor next to her, softly pulling the blanket up around her shoulders.

"You need to rest, Bones, don't worry about writing. Or just focus on writing something easy."

"Easy?" Temperance questioned with a raised brow, she didn't do easy.

"Maybe a love scene between Kathy and Andy? Something fluffy and fun..." he hid a grin; _let me know if you need some inspiration. _Temperance lay back and snuggled down comfortably on the couch.

"_No easy way to say this, you mean well but you make this hard on me. I'm not gonna write a love _scene_, 'cause you asked for it, 'cause_ I don't _need one, you see._"

"Aww, Bones, the 'love scenes' are some of your best work!" He complimented her, going to the kitchen to heat up some soup. Temperance was sufficiently outraged,

"Booth! I write dramatic fiction novels filled with anthropological studies and excavations, mysteries and you think my 'best work' is salacious love scenes?"

"Well it's not just the promise of justice and solving the case that keeps people reading your novels, Bones, it's the personal lives of the characters. People want to read about Kathy and Andy growing closer, it makes the story memorable." Temperance groaned audibly as she heard Booth move around in the kitchen.

"That's absurd; _I'm not gonna write_ _a love_ scene _'cause you tell me it's makes or breaking this._"

Booth brought in a large bowl of soup and some crackers and Temperance held up her glass.

"_If you're on your way_ …" he took her glass to the kitchen to refill her juice.

"Just remember me when you're writing Andy. Devastatingly sexy, witty and the best agent ever to work with Kathy-"

"Don't flatter yourself, Booth. Besides, I just don't think the love scenes will work in this novel. In fact, I'm thinking of breaking up Andy and Kathy." Temperance revealed, still drowsy from the medication.

"What? That's crazy, Bones, hmmm, you can make this work," he stalled, wishing he could show her exactly how much _this_ Andy needed to be with _his_ real life Kathy. "Maybe let Andy walk away and have Kathy call him back, ask him to stay." _Plausible scenario,_ Booth thought triumphantly, returning to the living room and handing Bones her juice.

"_I'm not gonna write you to stay, if all you have is leaving_ is 'crazy', _I'm gonna need a better reason to write a love_ scene _today_, especially with my head so fuzzy. My editor likes the idea anyway."

Booth settled himself on the other end of the couch, letting Temperance warm her feet against his thighs. She sat up, sipping at the soup and watched a lazy grin cover her partner's face.

"What, Booth, what are you smiling about?" Booth caught himself before saying _you said "write you"; I knew I was Andy!_

"_I learned the hard way that they all say things you want to hear._ You've got to do what's best for you and I think Andy and Kathy should be together."

"Some people don't belong together," Temperance fought, letting the warm soup soothe her aching throat.

Booth looked down, _and my heavy heart sinks deep down under_ when I hear _you and your twisted words_, he caught himself remembering that Temperance probably didn't see the parallel between real life and fiction as he did.

Temperance saw his hurt and struggled to keep quiet. Instead, she tried to focus on just one thing she couldn't control at a time. She _was_ feeling better since Booth started looking out for her, the soup was giving her a modicum of energy and her toes were thawing.

She couldn't imagine describing to Booth how her writing, a necessarily solitary activity, can't be a team effort. She was surprised by his interest in her writing, especially the peripheral scenes between the main character and her lover but asserting they need to be together without any reason was less than helpful.

None of which, Temperance realized, she could say to Booth. _Your help just hurts; you are not what I thought you were, hello to high and dry_. But there was something that was offsetting to Temperance, for some reason she couldn't disregard his advice solely on the basis he was not a writer and hardly a relationship expert.

"You haven't _convinced me to please you, _make_ me think that I need this to;_ these scenes in my novels," she clarified.

"Bones, I don't know…" Booth stalled; alarmed she was actually considering his thoughts.

"_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am _because _I'm not gonna write a love_ scene _'cause you asked for it, 'cause you need one, you see_. If you need one to read the novel,_ I'm not gonna write you a love _scene_ 'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_. I'll write one because it enhances the piece as a whole."

"I told you what I thought about those types of scenes, they do help the entire story." Temperance pushed even further, taking a sip of her juice, wondering what was really bothering Booth.

"_You're on your way but I'm not gonna write you_, uh Andy, _to stay if all you have is leaving, I'm gonna need a better reason to write you a love_ scene _today_." She explained, because, as much as she denied it, she did see herself as Kathy but couldn't imagine such a strong and confident woman crawling after a man, even a man she loved, and practically begging for his affection. Just would not happen.

"I don't know what to tell you, Bones. Andy and Kathy are your characters; you're the one who gets to manipulate their love lives." He paused and patted her feet before draping another blanket over the shivering anthropologist. She still looked so weak and sick, despite the medications.

"You should rest; I'll be in my office." Booth took the dishes to the kitchen, depositing them in the sink before turning out the lights and walking silently away.

"_Promise me that you'll leave the light on to help me see_?" Temperance asked, just as he drew the curtains, "_with daylight _and_ my guide gone_, it is a little dark."

Booth nodded and turned on several nightlights he kept for Parker before retreating down the hall.

Late that night, after Booth had gone to sleep, he awoke to noises from the living room. At first he thought Temperance was watching TV, the low murmuring meant to lull her back to sleep. But upon investigation he saw that she was dreaming and talking, twisted uncomfortably under the blankets, her expression worried.

"_I'm not gonna write you a love_ scene, Booth," she muttered, with a hint of anger, "_cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_ book." Booth felt guilty for eavesdropping, even on her unconscious conversations with herself, but drew closer, intent on waking her.

"Do you like me?" She murmured into the pillow. Booth froze, perched next to the couch, in disbelief. "_Is that why you wanted a love scene… 'cause you asked for it… 'cause you need one, you see_ me…" Booth had heard enough and placed his hands gently on her arm.

"Bones, I need you to wake up," he purred, low and gentle, hoping not to startle her.

"_I'm not gonna… write you a love scene_"

"Bones… wake up… Temperance," he tried again, doing everything but shake her from the dream.

"_If you're on your way_…"

Booth stopped; it was almost as if Temperance were having a conversation, even though she wasn't making much sense.

"_I'm not gonna write you to stay_," Temperance continued. Booth was now concerned as he brushed the hair back from her forehead and found she was running another fever.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bones, I'll be right here," he promised.

"_If your heart is nowhere in it_..."

Booth rushed to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth that he lay on her forehead.

"My heart is right here, Bones," he whispered, emboldened by the certainty that she wasn't hearing anything he said and would have no memory of it later.

"_I don't want it for_ just _a minute_." Booth peeled back the covers, untangling Temperance as he went. She was still burning up, sweaty and clearly uncomfortable.

Booth did what six years of training as a father had taught him. He scooped her up in his strong arms,

"_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to_."

The next morning Temperance woke feeling more refreshed than she had in weeks. Again, she found herself in Booth's bed, this time with no idea how she'd gotten there. Sleeping fifteen hours a day had drained her and Temperance wanted nothing more than a long shower and breakfast.

Looking around the room, Temperance found Booth slouched uncomfortably in an arm chair he'd apparently dragged from the living room, sound asleep. She smiled, touched by his concern. Stealing away quietly to the bathroom she started the shower, looking forward to doing something productive with her morning before the meds Booth would give her sent her back to sleep.

When she emerged from the bathroom, billows of steam following the towel clad anthropologist, Temperance could smell waffles.

_Maybe,_ she thought, as she dressed, _I'll write you a love _scene_ today…_

END Chapter

AN: Thanks for reading, I love your reviews. When my power finally came on after the storm I loved seeing your thoughts and comments. And to kiagrrl, yes I'm in California. Earthquakes, floods and 60 mph winds. Oh, my!


	13. Her Eyes

AN: beta work by friendsidol5, don't fret Katie is still helping me out, she's just really busy! A new chapter of partners will be up tomorrow for y'all.

Chapter 13 Her Eyes

Booth paced restlessly in his apartment, intent on remaining quiet as Parker lay sleeping in the adjoining room. Tonight Booth's thoughts were, as they were most late nights he spent alone, on his partner, wondering if she were still in the lab working.

Their partnership had been rough in the beginning and their friendship surprising. Booth had wholeheartedly rejected the "opposites-attract" mantra of the relationship experts. He, more often then not, dated lawyers. It wasn't a fetish thing, but they were women who were part of the justice system and liked what he liked. Specifically, after putting away the bad guys nice dinners with dancing, good wine and easy conversation. But somewhere along the way his attention shifted from the beautiful blondes that crossed his paths to an auburn haired anthropologist.

They'd come a long way, him and Bones. From work partners who were forced to interact and bickered about religion, politics and everything else to friends who understood each other and still bickered relentlessly. Nothing about their conversations, their relationship, came easy. The signs of their close connection were small.

A tiny pig that sat on Brennan's desk. A copy of Brennan's latest book on Booth's nightstand. Guy hugs. Pie.

All the signs were there, the conversations were had, sometimes overlooking the Mall on a cool D.C. night, sometimes in the diner listening to the bustle from the streets. Booth knew, in spite of their differences, they made great partners. But because of those differences he was aware they might make horrible lovers. Both were entirely too stubborn, too driven, enjoyed being in control too much of the time.

Booth sat on his couch, ears attuned to the sound of his son waking, his eyes fixed on a small framed picture atop his bookshelf. She was smiling, brilliantly, at Angela and lounged comfortably on an easy chair, her body relaxed and her eyes sparkling. Booth loved the print, it was one in which she wasn't examining skeletal remains or delving into a case file.

It was entirely too quiet, he decided, turning on his stereo just low enough not to wake Parker but loud enough to drown out the worries in his head. Booth didn't trust silence; the air always seemed to chill like the inside of a mausoleum on a warm day and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Not interested in hearing any of his own CDs, Booth turned on the radio, finding a low-key station playing a variety of musical genres. He leaned back on the couch, finding a comfortable position as he closed his eyes, thankful for the sweet fact it was now, officially, the weekend.

_She's a little bit manic, completely organic _

_Doesn't panic for the most part_

As Booth flirted between the real and dream world the image that appeared before him, as always, was of his partner. He seemed amused at the lyrics to the song currently playing, applying them almost automatically to Brennan. His partner believed in the benefits of organic this or that. He tried, valiantly, to forget her moments of panic but her wide eyes and terrified trembling always stayed with him. Knowing how she felt in his arms, her bound hands around his neck, her firm yet soft body crushing his broken ribs, it was impossible to get her out of his head.

Still, she was a squint to the end, even buried underground without oxygen she performed surgery and then several bouts of magic to be rescued. By him. Always rescued by him. He's seen her, handcuffed to a bench and watching her family leave her, again. Booth wonders, briefly, if she hates him for bringing Russ back into her life. Maybe it's because of his involvement in her family's case that Booth knows when she's most vulnerable. Those are the time he tells her, shows her, she has a family.

_She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no _

Booth let his mind wander as the song continued, his eyes shutting out the lingering light and his body lulled to restfulness.

_I don't agree with her half the time, _

_But, damn I'm glad she's mine. _

Booth smiled unconsciously, knowing he could never enjoy another partnership as much as he had this one with Bones. The fighting, the struggle, that's where he got his energy. From arresting the perp to teasing her and being teased by her. And those moments, whether sharing drinks in his office or coffee at Abe Lincoln's feet, he could stare at her for hours, even without the influence of alcohol.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies. _

_That's where blue skies _

_Meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home_

Despite his earlier understanding that he and Brennan could never be more than partners and friends, Booth found himself comparing her to his former lovers and wondering, more often than not, why he had wasted his time. He thought of Bones,

_She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had. _

And then there was Tessa:

_She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad. _

There was Cam, always working a new angle whether she was getting appointed to the Jeffersonian or asking him to play boyfriend again:

_Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives._

In contrast, Bones _had_ lived so many lives from the child of bank robbers to a foster child. She was a hostage in Guatemala, a best selling author, an archaeologist in Peru and his favorite passenger.

_Scares me to death when she thinks and drives_

Booth recalled his relationship with Rebecca with fleeting fondness. While she had given him the amazing gift of fatherhood, she was capricious.

_Says cowboy hats make her look fat_

Remembering his ex and her erratic ways brought Sully to mind. Booth laughed dryly _you don't know what you sailed away from, buddy, you have no idea._

_And I'm so glad she's mine. _

_Slow down, Seeley,_ Booth coached himself as he toed off his shoes and reclined on the couch comfortably. _It would never work between us, especially if I think she's 'mine'._ But there was something that kept Booth from believing himself.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies _

_Meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home_

What they had already was so improbable. No one else from the Bureau had managed to work with the anthropologist before Booth was assigned to the Jeffersonian. Even merging their skills they were not supposed to solve the cases they solved. How did they manage to identify Cleo Eller's killer just hours before the case was turned over to a task force? Why were they successful in identifying a victim who had surgically altered her appearance beyond recognition? How did they find Hodgins and Brennan buried by a kidnapper whose victims were never found alive?

_She doesn't know the word "impossible"_

_Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to_

_We're too different, too many differences,_ Booth reasoned, _I'm an ex-Army sniper with an illegitimate son, a gambling addiction and a faith she doesn't understand._

_She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy_

_She's beautiful. So beautiful. _

Booth wasn't blind to his partner's beauty which she attempted to mask with intellectualism and reason. She was not only physical beauty but her cool confidence, her amazing heart and caring spirit. It was easy for Temperance to go overboard, to devote too much of herself to the job.

_And sometimes I think she's truly crazy. _

_And I love it. _

Booth was nearly asleep, wondering if the next 48 hours with Parker would be sufficient to distract him from work and his work partner. He relaxed in his home, knowing Parker would be up early craving waffles and Saturday morning cartoons.

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies _

_That's where blue skies _

_Always meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home_

Just a moment after he closed his eyes, his cell phone rang a familiar tune.

"Hey, Bones," he answered without looking at the screen, "what's up?"

"Hi, Booth… well, the thing is…" Booth suddenly heard a bump outside his front door and a similar noise over the phone.

"Are you here? Now?" He asked, sitting up and walking to the door. Her silence was his answer and he opened the door to find her standing slightly awkwardly with a bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hiya, Bones, want to come in?" He asked with a smile. Temperance returned his grin and stepped inside, explaining as she walked,

"A truck on the beltway knocked out some lines and my apartment will be without power until sometime tomorrow. Angela and Jack are… busy and I didn't feel like staying at a hotel for just one night. Do you mind?" She turned, catching Booth staring at her appreciably.

"Not at all, Bones, you're welcome anytime."

_Her eyes, that's where hope lies_

_That's where blue skies _

_Always meet the sunrise_

_Her eyes, that's where I go _

_When I go home_

The pair settled into the living room comfortably, chatting about everything and nothing. Booth knew that Temperance had several candles in her home and kept a flashlight in her discovery bag. He wondered if the big, bad anthropologist had a fear of the dark. Booth smiled as Temperance watched Meercat Manor on his television with rapt attention.

_She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light._

He saw the sparkle in her eyes and felt, for the first time all night that he was at home.

END Chapter

AN: Thanks for your reviews!


	14. A hymn

AN: This chapter is a little different than my other fics but I hope, regardless, you enjoy. Thanks to friendsidol5 for the beta work!

Chapter 13 A Hymn

Temperance sank down on the couch, leaning back on her boyfriend comfortably. He swept the hair from her neck and around her shoulders and began to rub her back comfortably.

"What is your most memorable case?" he asked his voice low and soft in the quiet of the room. Temperance frowned, mentally cataloging the many cases she'd participated in throughout her career.

"You mean working with you?" He grinned and applied more pressure to the knotted muscles in her mid-back.

"Maybe, doesn't have to though. I want to know what case stands out against all the rest and why. If it involves me, okay, if not, okay. Just be honest." Temperance tipped her head back and frowned at him slightly.

"Why do you want to know?" she questioned softly.

"It's part of the dating thing, Bones, getting to know more about one another."

"Oh. I guess, the most memorable then…. were the cases I completed with the JPAC."

"You worked with the Navy?" Booth asked, amazed. He knew about her work in Guatemala and even Rwanda but not with the Joint POW/MIA Accounting Command tasked out of Hawaii.

"I completed a series of identifications as part of my post-graduate studies."

"Tell me about it," Booth encouraged, finished with her massage, he let her fall back until she was resting on a pillow atop his lap. Temperance remembered the various identifications she had worked on.

"Most of my work was in the recovery stage of the operation. Our team would examine remains returned to the base and narrow the possible matches based on location, bone markers and reports from the time of disappearance. We used mitochondrial DNA from possible descendents to get matches."

"That's amazing, Temperance," Booth whispered, lowering his head down to caress her lips softly. He knew about the governmental branch that was committed to recovery of U.S. soldiers killed in battle but had no personal experience with the process.

"I think the most memorable recovery," Temperance continued smoothly, as Booth ran his fingers through her soft locks lovingly, "was the first time I went out on investigation. Our base was at Hickman AFB and we took a transport, the entire team, to Butaritari Island to interview natives concerning a grave site."

"Who were you looking for?" Booth asked quietly, observing her quiet reflection.

"There were nineteen missing U.S. Marines, including a Medal of Honoree, who died in battle and were never recovered." Temperance recalled the pristine beauty of the remote island and the kind locals they met.

"What happened when you got to the island?" Booth prodded carefully, smoothing out her hair, calming her.

"I was one of two forensic anthropologists on the assignment. We went with the team leader and linguist to the villages. Everyone we encountered directed us to a town elder. He was nearly seventy but had lived a rough life, never leaving the island."

"So he was there when the Japanese invaded?"

"Yes, he was still an adolescent when the Marines arrived to defend his island. He took us to the place on an isolated beach and showed us where the Marines were buried. He used the translator to tell the story of the night they died and how the men on the island buried them. The Marines were his friends, protected his family, and probably saved his life."

"That's amazing, Bones, I didn't know you'd been involved with our military like that." Temperance shook her head slowly.

"That's not why it was so memorable, I mean, it was my first recovery mission in the field but, later, when we had collected the skeletal evidence, the dog tags, we began transport back to base."

"How do you do that?" Booth asked, remembering in the Gulf seeing the pine boxes loaded onto a military transport for the States.

"After we identified and isolated the nineteen men, they had been buried separately and with great care, we placed the remains in separate coffins. The team sergeant draped each with the flag and the naval officers loaded each one on the plane." She took a shuddering breath as she recalled standing at attention with the rest of the team in a silent salute to the fallen heroes as they began their journey home.

"Just as the first man was brought aboard the town elder, who did not understand English when we spoke to him, began singing from below the wing of the plane." Booth stilled his hand, mesmerized with her story. He waited before asking what song this man sung to commemorate the occasion and was surprised when she began singing instead.

"From the Halls of Montezuma  
To the Shores of Tripoli;  
We fight our country's battles  
In the air, on land and sea;  
First to fight for right and freedom  
And to keep our honor clean;  
We are proud to claim the title  
of United States Marine."

Booth couldn't help the tears that sprung to his eyes listening to Temperance sing the Marine hymn. For every member of the armed forces there was a song, a song that identified brothers, brought a sense of pride and familiarity and reminded the soldiers why they fought. The reasons behind his own service had always been something he feared Temperance would not understand. Now he felt, for the first time, that she understood the sacrifice, the importance of military service.

Temperance struggled to remember the next verse. Closing her eyes she recalled the moment, eight years ago, standing on the white sand beach, the wind gently whipping her hair and the strong voice carry over the crashing waves on the shore, honoring her country, her countrymen. She began to sing again, her voice low and soft.

"Our flag's unfurled to every breeze  
From dawn to setting sun;  
We have fought in ev'ry clime and place  
Where we could take a gun;  
In the snow of far-off Northern lands  
And in sunny tropic scenes;  
You will find us always on the job--  
The United States Marines.

Here's health to you and to our Corps  
Which we are proud to serve  
In many a strife we've fought for life  
And never lost our nerve;  
If the Army and the Navy  
Ever look on Heaven's scenes;  
They will find the streets are guarded  
By United States Marines."

And so, in the quietness of the evening, a forensic anthropologist who worked with the US Navy sang the Marine hymn to a former Army ranger.

END Chapter

AN: First, this is a true story; the JPAC is very real and performs missions every year like the one described here. I had the amazing privilege to meet one of the men who was involved with the discovery on Butaritari Island and saw the video of the man singing this hymn. Second, I know I took liberties with Brennan's involvement, she's fictional obviously, but this is a part of the US government and military I think everyone needs to understand and support.

Some facts for you: there are still 78,000 missing from WW2, over 8,000 from the Korean War and 1,159 from Vietnam. The JPAC's mission is "Until They Are Home" and there are teams right now in Cambodia, Laos, Palau, Vietnam, South Korea and various locations in Europe.


	15. You

AN: The song is You by Switchfoot. I think in order to really understand the mood here you need to hear the song. It's the tempo and the weight of the lyrics that really changes how you interpret this fic.Thanks to katiebeth for the beta work!

Chapter 15 You

As much as she seemed to live in ignorance in a variety of social settings, Temperance Brennan knew this moment would come. From the first day she met Special Agent Seeley Booth, saw him look her over and smile charmingly, she knew it would come to this moment. The details leading up to the moment were inconsequential but the moment was crucial.

As it were, the partners were alone, far from Angela's teasing and Hodgin's laughing. Isolated from history with Cam and Zack's blank stares. And so it had been for the past ten days, working alone with only minimal contact via satellite uplink to the team, just Booth and Brennan alone together.

It was late in the evening when the pair shared Italian food on the hotel balcony together, bathed in the cool moonlight.

Booth had known, as closed off emotionally as his partner seemed to be, that the question would eventually come. And he knew, when that moment came it would be impossible to lie to her, to avoid the inevitable any longer. After ten long days away from his fellow agents, the rest of the squint squad and, most importantly, the joy of seeing his son, he was emotionally and physically exhausted.

He sat, next to Brennan on that tiny hotel balcony slowly eating his pasta primavera and garlic bread when she asked the question he'd avoided in the moment she knew was inevitable.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, Bones?"

"Why, do you think, haven't we slept together?" she asked in quiet innocence, taking a bite of her salad and watching Booth choke on his pasta.

"What?" he recovered, less than gracefully, praying he'd misheard the question.

"I want to know," she spoke softer, but clearly, "why we haven't slept together."

"Jeeze, Bones, I don't know..." he was stalling and had suddenly lost all interest in his meal.

"I'm just curious, Booth, I mean if I'm not your type physically, there's nothing wrong with that." Booth set his plate of food on the small table and leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. No way, no way they were having this conversation now, without a referee.

"You're my type, okay Bones, you're my type." Temperance blushed a little and considered him carefully.

"Well, what is it then?" she asked.

Booth leaned back in his chair and ran his hands through his hair absently.

"Bones, we're just not in the same place, we don't want the same things and if we… slept together someone's going to get hurt." He thought back to their discussion in the diner after the pony play case, about the difference between sex and making love. The very fact Temperance didn't see the distinction was problematic.

Temperance frowned; he made it seem as if she were defective, like something was wrong with her. Booth caught her mood shift and continued, smoothly,

"_There's always something in the way. There's always something getting through_, _but._.." Temperance was still uncertain and knew he had not answered her question.

"You think I'd hurt you?" she asked quietly, almost afraid of his answer.

"_It's not me_," he confessed, equally quiet. "_I__t's you, it's you_, I won't do anything to hurt you." From the look of things, Booth was hurting her now. He sighed, it wasn't his intention to blame her even as somewhere in his conscious memory he was rejoycing because she'd thought of them together.

"_Sometimes ignorance rings true_," she breathed out slowly, "there's a lot about me that-"

"Bones, no, I didn't mean that there's something wrong with you." He reached over and took her hand, rubbing it softly with the rough pad of his thumb, "I can't risk hurting you and I won't risk losing you."

"Why would you lose me Booth?" She was confused, the concept that the sex might be _bad_ hadn't been a real possibility in her logical mind, thus there were no problems to be seen. Booth pulled his hand back and looked down.

"_Hope is not in what I know_, my hope, _it's_ _not in me... it's in you_, it's in you."

Temperance was stunned. She'd never expected this confession from Booth. In fact it seemed like he were in confession now, his hands clasped together as if in silent prayer.

"I'm your... hope?"

"_It's all I know_," he admitted, knowing that her faith in him was unwavering; it sustained and carried him through the day. Sure, he felt peace when he went to Mass, to confession, but spending time with Bones was like a constant reminder of what he was fighting for every day.

"I don't know what that means," she confessed, drawing a smile from Booth at her familiar frustration.

"_I find peace when I'm confused; I find hope when I'm let down, but not in me... me, in you, it's in you_." Booth reached his hand up to cup her jaw, sweeping away the tear that fell from her sparkling blue eyes. Temperance was overwhelmed at the thought, the mere possibility, of being his peace, his hope.

_"I hope to lose myself for good_," he told her gently, shushing her objection, "_I hope to find it in the end but not in me... in you_."

"No, Booth, I don't want you to lose yourself. Booth, who you are, _it's all I know_." He looked up to find her watching him with unparalleled gentleness.

"_It's all I know, it's you,_ and my hope…_ it's in you."_ Brennan felt a rush of warmth in her chest as Booth comprehended her words, his smile expanding until he could no longer contain his joy and leaned in, his fingers tangled in her loose locks, his lips gently caressing hers.

"I don't want to start something we can't finish," Temperance reminded him gently when they parted, her forehead resting against his. "If we're not compatible-" Booth silenced her with a soft kiss and after a moment blue orbs met brown.

"_There's always something in the way_, but _there's always something getting through_. I don't want you to change. _It's you_… I choose you." Temperance smiled and pulled him closer once more.

"_It's you, it's you ..."_

END Chapter

AN: This is the first of several in my Switchfoot songfics. Also, if anyone is on livejournal look me up under "wilson (underscore) jackson" where I post a lot of random stuff ;)

BN: Okay. Let me just say that I love love love love this song. And I love Kraze for using it. Sorry about the delay, y'all, that would be my fault :)


	16. Learning to Breathe

AN: Okay, this is a "morning after" fic which should follow chapter 15 "You". Song is Learning to Breathe by Switchfoot.

Chapter 16 Learning to Breathe

Temperance Brennan squinted in a vain attempt to block the early morning rays from waking her. She had found, from experience, that the sun always seemed brighter, the day fresher out of the city. Whether in the woods of Aurora, Washington or in the jungle of Guatamala, nature was rejuvinating to the scientist.

This morning, however, it was not welcome as Temperance was exhausted from too little sleep and too much late night exercise. Her muscles ached and her head spun a little as she turned over to avoid the bright rays streaming through the balcony door which had been left open last night.

In turning she found herself atop her partner, Seeley Booth, who was awake and watching her in amusement.

_Hello, good morning, how you do?_

"Hiya, Bones," he greeted her gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head with a smile. How long had he waited to do that, he wondered, years, definitely years. And now he waited for her response, was she, in these situations, a fight or flight person? Would she run from him, hard to do as he was in _her_ bed in _her _room, or pretend their conversation last night was irrelevant to today?

Temperance froze, holding the blanket tight to her chest. What could she possibly say to Booth… in her bed. Last night had been nothing short of amazing and it took all her strength not to discount it now as a fluke, a one time mistake. Without her consent, Booth made her feel so beautiful. Desirable. And more than that when he held her she'd felt complete. Accepted. Part of something special. How, possibly, could she explain everything that she felt? She went for the obvious.

"The sun is bright," she mumbled, snuggling further under the covers to avoid his gaze. Booth laughed heartily and glanced outside, his arm still firmly around her shoulders holding her near.

"It's beautiful." Temperance looked up, surprised to find him watching her, not the sunrise.

_What makes your rising sun so new?_

_I could use a fresh beginning too_

Booth waited patiently, not willing to give her any ammunition, any indication that he was anything but happy at the progression in their relationship.

"I don't know what to do here, Booth."

_All of my regrets are nothing new_

_So this is the way that I say I need You_

"Breathe, Bones, just breathe." He smiled as she took three deep breaths, stretching until her toes popped out from the covers at the end of the bed.

_This is the way, this is the way that I'm…._

_Learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

"We'll take this one step at a time. Together," he determined, before sliding further down and pulling Temperance to his chest. He felt her tense before she relaxed in his arms, resting her head so she could hear his heart beat.

_I'm finding that You and You alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

An hour later it was Temperance who woke first. Slowly, softly, she reached up to sweep the hair back from Booth's face. He looked… calm, relaxed. This case had been hard on him, not being able to see Parker, reaching his son by phone only twice since they'd left. All of his tension seemed to drain out of him as he held her. As she held him.

Temperance watched him rest a few minutes longer wondering if, and how, it could be that she was as good for Booth as he was for her. She let her fingers reach up again, this time brushing against his lips, tickling him softly before pressing her mouth into his, coaxing him awake.

_Hello, good morning, how you been?_

_Yesterday left my head kicked in_

"Hi."

"Hey."

Booth considered Temperance, seeing how calm she seemed to be now. And he knew he couldn't give her up. No matter what it took, he couldn't give up this new addiction. Staring into her bright blue eyes smiling at him, the way she felt next to him, God help me, he thought, there's no 12 step program that can help me now. And that thought gripped him with fear.

_I never, never thought that_

_I would fall like that_

_Never knew that I could hurt this bad_

Temperance closed her eyes, laying her head back on his shoulder as his free hand caressed her back. She didn't have the words Booth needed to hear. She didn't know if she was his girlfriend or what they'd tell Parker. She refused to consider how the FBI would react or how loudly Angela would scream "I told you so".

She did know one thing.

No matter what obstacle lay in their path, whether family, friends, job, insecurities or egos, Temperance knew she would always come back here, right here to Booth's arms.

_So this is the way I say I need you_

_This is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

_This is the way, this is the way_

END Chapter

BN: I love how in the beginning AN Kraze tells us all that chapter 16 should be read after chapter 15. Naww, really?? ;)

AN: Hey now! Beta abuse! Beta abuse! Jk, I meant that this one follows the story from chapter 15. And two points to the first person to correctly identify my favorite lines stolen from the Office for this chapter.


	17. Innocence Again

AN: This is yet another lovely Switchfoot song, have I mentioned they're my favorite band? I think this is my favorite of the Switchfoot chapters so far, maybe because the oppressive nature of guilt is one that I have dealt with myself.

Chapter 17 Innocence Again

Temperance Brennan often wondered how other people went through their days. How the merry-go-round of work, family, friends and rest could be so mundane. There was little rest for the anthropologist. Her "days off" consisted of hours at the gym keeping her body in shape with a rigorous schedule of workouts, at home outlining, researching and writing her latest novel, or guest lecturing at universities far and wide. Not to mention her field work with victims of civil wars and genocide.

Today, on a rare evening when she was home from work, Temperance was writing her personal notes on the latest FBI case the team had closed earlier that day. Hodgins and Zack were working on the official case write up based on their evidentiary findings but Temperance recorded, for the upcoming trial and discovery process, her work in the field with Booth.

Hours later she printed the final copy of her report, calling Booth to pick it up since Deputy Director Cullen was anxious to transfer the suspect from holding. When Booth left her apartment in a rush, hoping to get an early start on the weekend himself, Temperance copied the document into her personal file titled "FBICase62".

She stopped as she perused the file's contents. Each case was numbered sequentially and as she logged the pertinent case details into her reference database, Temperance was alarmed to remember that this was _the case_. The case that Booth talked about their first week as real partners.

_Flashback_

_Booth stood at Arlington, never quite comfortable surrounded by his brothers in arms who had __lost__ their lives when he survived._

"_Being a sniper, I took a lot of lives. What I'd like to do before I'm done is try and catch at least that many murderers."_

_Temperance exhaled loudly__ "Please. You don't think that there's some kind of cosmic balance sheet." Booth looked down and Brennan immediately regretted her words._

_"I'd like to help you with that," she offered as they walked out of the national cemetery._

_END Flashback_

It took awhile, maybe six months, for Booth to tell her exactly how many people he killed as an Army Ranger. Sometimes it seemed like an unattainable goal but today, with this case, they had done it.

BBBBBBB

Across town, Booth was on his knees before the alter. In his mind's eye, he was miles away standing in the grass at Arlington next to a squint he barely knew, a woman he didn't quite trust.

_Do you remember when you were way back then_

Booth remembered the breeze that stirred the trees and what Bones wore to the burial but most of all he remembered the guilt. The vision he held of himself with blood stained hands.

_You held the world inside your hands_

He also remembed the day he left for boot camp, so young and innocent, believing love could carry him through any challenge.

_When you told me love_

_Was the strongest stuff_

_Your strength was innocence_

Booth sighed and stood. How many mornings had he come to this very chapel in the early light of day, discontent to begin his morning amidst dead bodies without coming here first? How many times had he asked, prayed, begged for forgiveness, for mercy and for faith? And every time he left the chapel he asked that today his gun would not take another life. That no one would slip from his grasp, their soul lost forever. He lit a candle and offered up a new prayer.

_But, oh man_

_The signs of the time are omens_

_You're starting the day in no man's land again_

Booth returned to the pew, kneeling in solemn reflection. The chapel was quiet this time of night and the moonlight shone through the stained glass windows giving the room an etheral quality. Questions plagued his mind and burdened his soul.

_Who are you gonna be?_

_When you're on your knees, who do you believe?_

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance paced in her apartment restlessly. She'd tried Booth's home phone and cell for an hour with no avail. He wasn't at the office and Rebecca had not heard from him. There was just one place she would look before she started calling the hospitals. Grabbing her coat and keys, Temperance left her apartment, asking _whoever_ might be listening to keep Booth safe.

_Fear is lonely man_

Booth was right where Temperance hoped he'd be and she approached him carefully. Sitting in the pew she lay a hand to rest on his back, the question passed between them in the silence. Booth shook his head, unsure how or why this was so hard.

_You've been given innocence_

_You've given innocence again_

Temperance saw his torutured soul; his fears laid bare at the alter. She knew this was much more than a clean slate—it was his chance for redemption. Redemption that he feared would be lost should the job require Booth to fire his weapon again.

_You should know by now_

_That the darkest hour _

_Is when your broken heart goes down_

On his knees before his God, next to his partner, Seeley Booth kept praying. Again and again his heart answered, _you're forgiven._ He shook his head, feeling ashamed and unworthy as his tears landed silently on his jeans.

_It's a better end_

_When the sweet begins_

_Grace is sufficiency_

Temperance had taken the time to look about the chapel the first time Booth brought her here after the Gravedigger case. Her eyes searched the space once more until she found the verse adorning a far wall that had given her a lot to think about.

Decisively, she reached for Booth's hand and led him out of the pew until they stood side by side in front of the inscription.

_Grace and peace to you from God our Father and the Lord Jesus Christ._

_-2 Corinthians 1:2_

Grace, Booth thought with a glimmer of hope, undeserved favor. Just like forgiveness. Temperance knew the common meaning of the word and felt somehow connected to Booth in this time and place. There was so much in her life that she had been blessed with, far from a young foster child abandoned and alone.

_But, oh dear we'll never deserve it_

_No dear, we never could earn it_

_Now, here the choice is yours_

Temperance waited, without speaking, for Booth to bow his head once more. He grasped for her hand and she gave it freely. He drew strength from her silence, knowing her meaning the moment he read the verse he'd passed a thousand times before. She knew he needed peace and even as she rejected the concept of God, she gave him comfort in his faith.

_Who are you gonna be?_

_When you're on your knees, who do you believe?_

Temperance watched Booth as the tears streamed down his face and he closed his eyes, still squeezing her hand. She felt as much as she saw the physical transformation that overtook him.

_Fear is lonely man_

_You've been given innocence_

_You've given innocence again_

Booth could not stop crying, but he felt no shame. No longer did he cry in desperation, in the fear that he could never be innocent again, that he should never be forgiven for the atrocities he'd commited in the name of his country. Instead he felt such an overwhelming joy and relief as he accepted grace.

_Grace is high and low_

_We'll never be the same_

When he had composed himself a little, Booth pulled his partner close in a sweet embrace. Resting his chin atop her head Temperance heard his soft "thank you" in the quiet room. _This man,_ she thought,_ is a product of grace, given to me. _Booth smiled softly into his partner's fragrant auburn locks, thankful that she was here as he wiped the slate clean. _You helped me get here,_ he thought, amazed at how far their partnership had come, _and you're the reason I kept fighting. For just this moment, here with you, Bones, here with you._

END Chapter

AN: This one turned out to be a little more friendship orientated than a romance but the lyrics are simply amazing. Thanks to Katie for the beta work!

BN: First of all, I'd like to go ahead and apologize for any spelling errors here. My spell check's broken. I kind of rely on my spell check. But I can guarentee you that the commas are good :) Second of all, you should review. It would be greatly appreciated by Kraze if you gave her constructive comments on the story. And it's a great way to tell me all the words I forgot to fix!


	18. Smoke and Mirrors

AN: This chapter was written by friendsidol5, show her some love and leave a review!

**Chapter 18 Smoke and Mirrors**

_I have no idea what to do. _Seeley Booth was stuck. _See, this is what happens when you fall for your partner; _Booth chastised himself as he entered Wong Fu's for lunch. He hadn't seen Sid in ages and figured that it would be a great place to do some thinking. Instead of taking his usual spot at the bar, Booth decided to sit in the darker booth in the corner. _Okay, I have to come up with a solution to this whole "falling for your partner" situation, _Booth thought as Sid went to place his order. _What to do, what to do… Oh! There's an idea, I'll make a pros and cons list. Gee, that seems so logical, like something Bones would do. Okay, I really need to focus._

_I've been sneaking glances and writing lines about you.  
What you think you can take back are the things that are going to haunt you._

Booth was just finishing his rather lengthy list as he finished his meal. _Great,_ he thought bitterly, _now all I have is a list of everything I like about Bones._

"A lot of good that did me," Booth muttered sarcastically. _Maybe I should just talk to her. I mean, I think I've seen some signals. Although, this is Bones I'm talking about here, she might not even know she's doing it and maybe I've completely lost my mind. Although she did seem a little off today; she was acting like I have been, like she just realized some things about us. Or I've gone crazy._

"Screw it, next time I see Bones, I'll talk to her about all these feelings. If I don't, it'll just drive me crazy." Booth told himself. "And I'm still talking to myself," he muttered. As if on cue, the bell above the door rang and Booth looked up just in time to see one Temperance Brennan walk through.

_This time won't be the last time  
that I'm coming straight for your heart,  
you know how I move.  
And if I must say, I know that I'm worth...  
_

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Booth got up from his table, paid, and approached Brennan where she was standing, waiting for take-out.

"Bones!" He called as he made his way through the tables. Upon hearing him call her name, Brennan turned looking like a deer in the headlights. She didn't want to see him right now; as if she knew what was coming. _Okay, so I guess I'm not crazy, _Booth thought as he continued to struggle his way through the restaurant. _When did this place get so big?_

_More than you thought.  
You've never compromised without rolling your...  
I know you've completely torn apart the fact that we could be.  
_

Booth watched in shock as Brennan grabbed her bag of food and bolted out the door. _Well that certainly doesn't help. Or bode that well for me, _he thought as he finally made it out the door. Seeing her halfway down the block, Booth started to follow Brennan as fast as he could.

"Bones, I just want to talk!" Booth called as he chased after her.

_I'm on the search, 2 floors high.  
I see the girl that I've been chasing after.  
Wishin' her eyes would just reach mine.  
Please girl, you know exactly who I'm after.  
_

_Why is she running from me, _Booth wondered as he continued to follow Brennan down the street. Turning the corner after her, Booth was surprised to find them outside of the Jeffersonian. _How did we get here so fast? _Booth asked himself. _Apparently I wasn't paying too much attention to how far I've been chasing after Bones. If she would just stop and talk to me, I mean it's obvious that she knows why I want to talk._

_I can't begin to explain this infatuation that I've grown with you  
And all that has to do with every moment that I'm here and you're not.  
_

As Booth persisted in his chase after Brennan towards the steps of the lab, he had given up calling after her when he started to get weird looks, Booth pondered about a few things. _When did Brennan get this fast? _Why _is she going so fast? Wait, no, that's not really important. What I really want to know is where did these feelings come from in the first place? _Having asked himself this, Booth quickly remembered the pros and cons list that he had made just minutes ago. _Okay, so it was really just a pros list, _he admitted. _If something like this happens when I go to lunch alone, then I'm never eating solo again. I don't think I can take much more of this._

_More than you thought.  
You've never compromised without rolling your...  
I know you've completely torn apart the fact that we could be.  
_

Booth shook himself out of his thoughts to find that he had pursued Brennan all the way to the gardens. _When did we get here? I swear we were just getting to the front doors. I really need to start paying more attention. _Looking around he mentally kicked himself when he saw that he had lost track of Brennan._ See. This is what happens when I'm not focused._ Starting to work his way through the massive garden, Booth resumed in his calling out for Brennan.

"Bones, where did you go? I just want to talk to you. Will you please come and talk to me?"

_I'm on the search, 2 floors high.  
I see the girl that I've been chasing after.  
Wishin' her eyes would just reach mine.  
Please girl, you know exactly who I'm after.  
_

Giving up on his search of the garden, Booth went back inside the lab to see if Brennan was in her office. _I still don't understand why she's avoiding me. Bones never backs down from anything, I don't see why now would be any different._

_And I thought that I would make it,  
but you escaped it.  
And you swore that you would take this somewhere, somewhere.  
Now I'm lost and you're just fakin' with the way you played this.  
The escape game never seemed so cruel when...  
_

Before he made it back to the main floor of lab, Booth heard his phone start ringing. _That's Bones' ring tone. Why would she call me after I spent almost an hour chasing after her? Well if that's what it takes, _Booth thought as he searched his pockets for his phone. _Where the hell did I put it? _He asked as the ringing continued.

_I'm on the search, 2 floors high.  
I see the girl that I've been chasing after.  
Wishin' her eyes would just reach mine.  
Please girl, you know exactly who I'm after.  
_

The persistent ringing of his phone woke Booth with a violent jerk. He sat up in his bed, taking a minute to check his surroundings. _What the hell? Oh, right, phone._ Booth reached over and grabbed his phone off of the nightstand.

"Hey Bones, what's up?" he answered, knowing the ring tone belonged to his partner.

"I was just wondering if you were planning on coming into work today. Last night you said you'd be in around seven and it's almost 8:30. Are you okay? You don't sound too good." Brennan replied, not questioning the fact that he knew it was her or bothering to say 'hello'.

"I'm fine. I guess I slept through the alarm. I had a weird night's sleep. I'll be there soon." Booth told her as he started to get up.

"Alright. See you when you get here." Brennan said as a way of 'goodbye'.

"Bye Bones."

_I'm on the search, 2 floors high.  
I see the girl that I've been chasing after.  
Wishin' her eyes would just reach mine.  
Please girl, you know exactly who I'm after._

As Booth went through his morning routine, he thought about his night._ So that's how I got around so fast._ _I suppose that it also explains why Bones wouldn't stop and talk to me… kind of._ _I think my subconscious is trying to tell me something. God only knows what. Maybe it's telling me that I really _have _gone crazy. _With that Booth set off for work with a new resolve; it was time to end his chase of Brennan, in his favor, that is.

END CHAPTER

AN: hey there, this is friendsidol5 again. So thanks to finals this fic ended up taking much more time than I had hoped but I finally go it finished and I'd really like to hear or in this case read what you think. Thanks to kraze for the beta job. Oh… the song was "Smoke and Mirrors" by The Audition.

BN: I won't really take credit for any beta work because I suck at grammer. However, good news #1 I started my new job today and LOVE it! Good news #2 I'm starting work on my novel again and when I get stuck on that project I usually crank out lots of fanfic chapters to get my creative juices flowing : D


	19. Fairytale

AN: This chapter is to the song "Fairytale" by Sara Bareilles. It's a great, hilarious song and I had fun writing to it. Thanks to katie for the beta work!

**Chapter 19 Fairytale**

"Mommy! Story time please!" The excited young voice laced with hints of tiredness carried through to the living room.

Booth squeezed Temperance gently, kissing the top of her head. "That's you, _Mommy_." He grinned as she scowled and reluctantly left the warmth of his embrace.

"I _will_ be back so don't even think of moving, mister," she warned teasingly as she ambled down the hall toward their daughter's room.

Temperance paused in the doorway as the sight of her daughter whisked away any lingering resentment. Abigail sat on her knees in front of a packed bookshelf, a single finger dancing on her chin in contemplation. Dressed in Disney Princess pajamas and sporting a sparkling tiara atop a mess of brown curls, her blue eyes danced from book to book.

"Pick a book, sweetheart, and Mommy will read it to you," Temperance promised, as she made herself comfortable on her daughter's bed. After a minute, Abby crawled up next to her mother and snuggled to her breast.

"No book tonight?" Temperance asked, surprised. Abby shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I want a new story. Please tell me a new one." Temperance felt a familiar wave of panic, similar to starting a new novel without the slightest hint of a plot. There was a reason all her novels revolved around Kathy Reichs, it was easier when there was familiar characters.

"How about I tell you an old story with a new ending?" Abby shrugged, confused and tired. "Okay, once upon a time there was a princess…"

"A Disney Princess?" Abby interrupted.

"Yes, darling, a Disney Princess, who was all alone. Then she met a Prince and they lived 'happily ever after.'"

Temperance smiled as her daughter carefully removed her tiara and pulled her pink fuzzy blanket up around her chin. Mother carefully combed the curls back from her daughter's face before continuing her story.

"But fairytales don't always end so simply, Abby. Want to hear what happened to them after the happy ending?"

"Yes, please," Abby requested.

Temperance thought of the first princess whose castle was central to the Disneyland dream. How boring to live in a large castle without any responsibilities or goals.

"_Cinderella's on her bedroom floor, she's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store. 'Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore and she forgets why she came here_."

"What's a liquor store, Mommy?" Temperance rolled her eyes out of her daughter's sight.

"It's where Cinderella buys her bubble gum. Now, who's next?" She thought of the young Princess Aurora who dared not do her own sewing and was swept off her feet by the dancing prince.

"_Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame she says, "None for you dear prince, I'm tired today. I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep me from dreaming_."

"Why is Sleeping Beauty dreaming?" Abby asked sleepily. Temperance stretched her arm around her daughter and began to explain.

"Sometimes dreams are better than reality."

"Oh." Abby shifted again until she found a comfortable position.

Temperance thought of every Disney movie disappointment and sent a silent complaint to Walt himself: _I don't care for your fairytale, you're so worried 'bout the maiden, though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing._

"Who else, Mommy?" Temperance thought about the innocence of youth and another young princess came to mind.

"_Snow White is doing dishes again cause what else can you do with seven itty bitty men? Sends them to bed and she calls up a friend, says 'will you meet me at midnight?'_"

"The spell ends at midnight," Abby parroted, indoctrinated from years of Disney movie magic. Temperance was running out of Disney heroines from her childhood.

"_The tall blonde lets out a cry of despair says, 'would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair, I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows_.'"

"Rahamazal." Abby muttered.

"What honey?" The young girl turned her head away from her mother and spoke again.

"Rapunzel, Mommy." Temperance grinned and pulled her daughter a bit closer.

"That's right, Rapunzel."

"What happens to the princesses now?"

"_Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, man made up a story said that I should believe him_. But instead of wishing for the prince, _go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight but I don't want the next best thing."_

Temperance paused, what next… a song! Every fairytale has to have a song! "_So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls 'round me…_" Looking down she found Abby had drifted off to sleep. Slowly disentangling herself, Temperance heard Booth call from the doorway.

"_Can't take no more of your fairytale love_. Another minute and I would have stopped you from telling our daughter Jasmine divorced Aladdin, created Parliament and a wildlife conservatory." Temperance narrowed her eyes as Booth knelt next to the bed and kissed Abby's cheek gently.

"Night, Princess, sweet dreams." He turned off the light and joined Temperance in the hall.

In the safety of the kitchen, Temperance retorted, "Well, _I don't care for your fairytales, you're so worried 'bout the maiden, though you know she's used to waiting, spent her whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb appreciation-_"

"Bones! She's six! Let her enjoy cartoons and fairytales; it won't hurt her."

"Booth, Abby's impressionable and naïve, we can't fill her head with all these archaic ideas that women wait around talking to squirrels and dancing with birds until "Prince Charming" comes to save them!"

"Temperance, you and I know better than any parents how dangerous the world is for children, and I want to protect Abby from that for as long as possible." Temperance leaned against the counter and pouted slightly, while she didn't want to take away Abby's childhood she hated the idea of her daughter become a vapid, vacant "princess".

Booth watched her struggle in the face of defeat and his resolve melted. Whether Temperance admitted it or not, he enjoyed being her Prince with the charming smile. But his job was to protect _both_ his girls.

"Honey, why don't we enroll Abby in Parker's karate class? She can learn to protect herself like Mommy and we'll watch _Mulan_ and maybe even _Shrek_ and show her that Princesses can be strong and brave" Temperance looked up at his pleading brown eyes and relented.

"Fine. But I still think, _the story needs some mending and a better happy ending 'cause I don't want the next best thing no, I don't want the next best thing._"

Booth smiled as he folded her into his arms, "I've already got the best thing."

END Chapter

AN: Too tired to write anything witty. Ummmm, I got a new job and that's really good news because I hate being poor!

BN: This chapter was betaed in a hurry. You wouldn't believe how much homework I have tonight. And last night… ugh. Don't even get me started! Okay, so I love this song and the entire album is _definitely_ worth buying. Review and tell Kraze what you think!


	20. Gravity

Max Keenan walked to the visitor's room with a slight spring in his step, not too much, of course, he _was_ in a federal prison where such behavior could attract unwanted attention. He'd seen the recent news reports on a meth lab explosion in the area and watched his daughter in the background of several shots collecting evidence and talking to Booth. Now that she was here to visit him he assumed the case had been closed.

Today it was gray and overcast with a chilling mist that permeated the warmest of winter layers. Max could see his daughter already in the room, staring absently into space, as the guards patted him down for weapons and removed his handcuffs. He assumed Temperance had been too busy with her case to visit him in recent weeks.

"Hi, honey!" he greeted her warmly as he sat. Temperance seemed to be jolted out of her revelry.

"Hi, Dad," she replied dutifully before sliding him a package of new socks already opened and examined by prison officials.

"Thank you; I do love these socks," he paused, remembering their last visit and the fight that left Temperance practically running out of the prison leaving Max wishing he could follow. At the time Max thought she may never return.

"How have you been?" he asked softly.

Temperance considered the question, at the moment she was cold, nearly chilled to the bone, and somewhat anxious to be back in prison with her father, something she had vowed not to do again.

_Something always brings me back to you_

_It never takes too long_

"I have been... busy."

Max held onto the socks, a singular reminder that his daughter still cared about him, or his feet at least. He wished he could hold onto her instead of the cotton footware but the "no touching" policy was strictly enforced. Max had thought about Temperance often in the past weeks and now with her here, looking at him expectantly he couldn't find the words.

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm _

_gone_

The problem with Max was he was as fickle as rain in the desert, prone to long absenses and short reappearances. Temperance took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders back, forcing herself to look her father in the eyes as she spoke,

"I want you to let me go."

_You hold me without touch, you hold me without chains. I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain_

Temperance struggled to hold his gaze as Max tried desperately to read

her intent.

"Temperance, I don't know what to say; I don't know what you want from me."

"I want you to let me go," she reiterated, "I don't want you to need anything from me."

_Set me free, leave me be I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me_

Temperance was not accustomed to people relying on her for more than her professional skills and proficiencies. If her father needed a forensic anthropologist to exonerate him, Temperance would be ideal. As it were, he was guilty and her own team had proved it.

Max swallowed hard, trying to accept his daughter's rejection. He didn't enjoy killing those men but the alternative, losing his daughter again, was unacceptable. Now she told him she didn't need his protection, didn't want him in her life.

"I'll always be your father," he reminded her.

_You loved me_

Why? His eyes begged for understanding.

_'Cause I'm fragile. When I thought that I was strong but you touch me _

_for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone_

Temperance was afraid Max would not understand and knew she could never fully describe it, not even explain it to herself.

Right before his eyes, Max saw his daughter transform back into the bright, beautiful 15 year old girl he drove away from one cold December day in 1991. He felt the uncertainty and worry roll off her in overwhelming waves and he imagined her growing tougher every day until she became this amazingly strong woman in front of him now.

The same woman who rose to the top of her field and whose novels appeared on the New York Times best seller's list, an anthropologist who solved the case of his own disappearance after a decade. And for maybe the first time, Max understood what his daughter went through when he came back into her life. From the moment she was forced to grow up, years too soon, Temperance had thought a thousand times how she would find her mother and father again. Never did she imagine this man with a face that only slightly resembled the one she remembered.

He recalled the sight of his Joy, handcuffed to a bench, her eyes pleading with him to stay was one that haunted Max every day. He knew he was only marginally redeemed for his part in helping Temperance find Booth and the wordless thanks that shined in her bright eyes still brought a smile to Max's face.

_Set me free, leave me be, I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity. Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be. But you're on to me and all over me_

Temperance took in her father's silence and waited, mentally rehearsing some of the things she'd talked about with Booth. But when she looked into her father's sad green eyes all she heard was his voice singing the "Trying Song" to her and all she could feel was his love. And none of the words mattered anymore.

Max was alarmed when the first tear fell and splashed on the hard metal surface, gathering in a salty pool.

_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground. But you're neither friend nor for though I can't seem to let you go. The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down_

Standing, Max nodded, lest his own tears fall,

"I will always love you, Sweetie." Temperance captured his gaze one last time, even as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I only want to know... do you still love me?" Temperance nodded, not willing to trust her voice and Max smiled and signaled for the guard.

BBB

Outside the prison gate, Booth leaned against his SUV awaiting sight of his Bones. When she appeared, distraught with red eyes, he was ready to break down the prison walls and beat Max again-this time without holding back.

But Temperance ran head first into his arms, clinging to him desperately. So Booth simple held on, running his fingers through her hair and whispering soothingly in her ear.

When Temperance finally lifted her head and Booth wiped away her tears, Temperance granted him a shaky smile and a gentle, sweet kiss. As they drove home, hand in hand, Booth promised silently that he would never leave this woman.

END Chapter

AN: you didn't really think I'd leave out Booth, did you?

Update 8/19/12 - I was re-reading this series and noticed this chapter was missing so I found it on my laptop and reloaded :)


	21. How Far We've Come

AN: This chapter is from "Exile on Mainstream" by Matchbox 20. No one but Rob Thomas could make a song and a music video about a coming apocalypse so hopeful. I don't really know where my fluff bunny went but hey, it is a song about the end of the world so no threat of false advertising. Enjoy.

Chapter 21 How Far We've Come

"Hiya, Bones!" in her dream, Temperance "Bones" Brennan saw her partner, FBI agent Seeley Booth, walking toward her with a file and a winsome smile. But when a chilling breeze raised goosebumps on Brennan's arm and she knew she was not in the lab waiting for Booth, waiting for a case.

Searching her memory she recalled she was a hemisphere away on an excavation in the Venezuelan mountains. The wool blanket and canvas cot she felt reminded the anthropologist the tent erected next to the work site was far from the comforts she enjoyed in D.C.

Suddenly Temperance was jolted fully awake and she sat upright at the unmistakable sound of gunfire in the distance. A quick glimpse out the tent flap, which was waving in the breeze, confirmed it was still quite dark but an unnatural light was illuminating the far hills.

_Waking up at the start of the end of the world  
But its feeling just every other morning before  
Now I wonder what my life is going to mean if its gone  
_  
Temperance struggled to regain control of her surroundings, untangling herself from the blankets causing a fall to the ground where she scrambled for her shoes. It would have been comical if not so terrifying and as she tugged on her work boots, double knotting the laces and wondered where in her duffel she had hid her handgun, all while the first beads of a nervous sweat broke out on her brow.

Outside, people were moving as if escaping a terrible enemy, so quickly Temperance could barely identify the workers from the excavation and government assigned guards from the locals. With a mighty "whoosh" the dilapidated school bus that hauled the team deep into the mountainous setting flew by filled with Brennan's team. But those two and a half seconds when the bus passed seemed to last for an eternity as Brennan saw her only means for escape gone.

_The cars are moving like a half a mile hour if that,  
and started staring at the passengers who're waving goodbye  
Can you tell me what was ever really special about me all this time?  
_  
Brennan began to feel a pit of despair that had not resurfaced since her time in Guatemala. Even the dangers of working in the US were nothing compared to a war in an underdeveloped nation with unstable dictators, rogue armies and no Booth. Booth. She could see the look on his face, one of uncertainty and a touch of longing, as he waved good-bye when she boarded the plane three weeks ago. Now, as she searched the camp, scavenging for water and food for her backpack, she wondered what would be said about her once she was gone.

_But I believe the world is burning to the ground  
oh well I guess we're gonna find out_

Another explosion to the east shook the ground and Temperance fell hard and rolled, protecting her head with her forearms. A rock jutting up from the ground tore deep into her calf muscle and gushing blood ran down her leg. Ignoring the pain, Temperance stood and tried to remember how far from Caracus they were and mentally calculate how many days it would take her to walk. She found herself struggling to remain optimistic as she recalled the 12-hour journey high into the mountains from the coast.

_Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
Well I believe it all is coming to an end, oh well, I guess we're gonna pretend_

_Let's see how far we've come, let's see how far we've come  
_  
Though just minutes had passed since Temperance was peacefully dreaming of Booth, she moved with urgency back to her tent to collect a jacket and a shirt to wrap around her wounded leg. High in the Cordillera de la Costa Central mountains, the Montana Evergreen Forest was in the midst of its rainy season. Temperance remembered, with disappointment, that to the West lay the Cordillera de Merida, the highest Andean mountain range. Moving south was also out of the question as the Llanos, a vast tropical wetlands, was subject to flooding until the dry season began in another two months. The best route for survival was east toward Guyana and north to one of the many Caribbean coastal cities where she could call for help.

Temperance pulled a hat on and tucked her auburn curls underneath its brim knowing the midday sun would otherwise toast her fair skin. As she moved with steady determination on the path down the mountain she could hear the gunfire drawing closer and knew she could stay ahead of the fighting by following the path and choosing hiding places on the roadside.

As she walked, warming up her muscles for their long punishment ahead, Temperance mentally reviewed the previous day for any clues to the current upheaval. The team had worked hard, breaking at mid-day for a quick meal before working until sundown. Temperance continued to work by lantern light examining the bones of what appeared to be a recently deceased man of European descent. When she reached the definitive conclusion that the remains were not those of the presumed 16th century explorer they originally thought, she went to bed disappointed.

_I think it turned ten o'clock but I don't really know  
then I can't remember caring for an hour or so  
_  
Now Temperance felt no remorse leaving behind the site unprotected and wide open for looters. Fire from several explosions was lighting the night sky and threatened the dig down the road, Temperance's mind was in overdrive as she took in the others fleeing the sudden rash of violence and natural disaster that was sure to sweep through the hills. As she picked up her pace she felt the overwhelming nature of her loneliness slam into her like a tree branch that had been pulled back, back, back and then let loose.

_Started crying and I couldn't stop myself  
I started running but there's no where to run to  
I sat down on the street, took a look at myself  
said where you going man you know the world is headed for hell  
say all goodbyes if you've got someone you can say goodbye to_

Crumbling to the ground, the blood from her leg staining the ground red, Temperance had not felt this helpless since the day her parents failed to return home. With nowhere safe to go and no one at home to come for her, some part of her tired brain wanted to give up and just cry. She knew the forest would burn quickly and the current state of US-Venezuelan relations meant the calvary would not be riding in, not for a single anthropologist.

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come right now  
Let's see how far we've come  
_  
Naturally, her thoughts turned to the handful of people who might miss her presence. Angela would certainly be upset, she was against this trip from the beginning and now Temperance would miss standing as the Maid of Honor for the Montenagro-Hodgins wedding Round 2. Zack would certainly be disappointed but his standing at the Jeffersonian was solidified after he received his doctorates and thus, Temperance thought to herself, he would grow in her absence.

When her thoughts turned to Russ and her father, Temperance had a brief moment of triumph at the thought of leaving them, albiet in a much more dramatic manner than either had left her, before she felt a sad longing for the relationship she wanted but never had with either man.

Temperance's thoughts lingered on the one man who'd never let her down, Seeley Booth. She berated herself for waiting so long to tell him how important he was in her life, to her sanity and ability to eat regular meals with "normal" conversations. We've been pretending it's nothing for so long, I guess I'll never have to figure out how to tell him how far we've come together.

A deafening explosion followed by rounds of firefight echoed against the mountain.

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well, I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come,  
Let's see how far we've come  
_  
Temperance shut her lids tight as a burning cloud of smoke descended upon her. In her mind's eye she could see Booth, dressed in his Ranger fatigues and carrying his sniper rifle, running to her. She could see the concern dancing in his eyes and hear him call to her.

"Bones, Bones! Open your eyes, Bones!" She smiled as his voice was almost lost in the desperate shouts of the others fleeing the violence and natural destruction. Booth, even a Booth in her dreams, was right; Temperance was not a weak woman. She stared fear in the eyes and stood her ground--unless those eyes belonged to a snake and then she stood her ground on Booth's back.

So she opened here eyes, blinking once, then again as she swore she could see Booth in front of her. 

And he wasn't a mirage. 

And she wasn't in Venezuela. 

But her leg did ache. Reaching down she began to massage her left calf as the muscle spasmed. Looking about, confused, she realized she was far from the mountain setting she'd imagined. She was in Montana with Booth working a case and he was sitting on her bed, practically in her lap, in nothing but a pair of boxers and a t-shirt.

"You were shouting, Bones, I could hear you next door." he spoke quietly, concerned.

"I... I was alone in the Cordillera de la Costa Central, chased by a rouge army and there was a fire and..." Booth pulled her close, letting his embrace chase the demons away. He whispered soothingly in her ear and his hands gently massaged her back.

_It's gone gone baby its all gone  
There is no one on the corner and there's no one at home  
Well it was cool cool, it was just all cool  
Now it's over for me and it's over for you_

Soon Temperance fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep, cocooned in Booth's arms. Booth lay awake for hours, whispering soothing words and thanking God that she was not thousands of miles away in harms way but right here where he could keep her safe. 

_I believe the world is burning to the ground  
Oh well I guess we're gonna find out  
Let's see how far we've come  
Let's see how far we've come  
_

Temperance couldn't recall falling asleep in the hotel room, wrapped up in her partner's arms. But when she awoke to a beautiful morning, safe and sound, she did remember the nightmare of losing him and her life. She was overwhelmed with gratefulness to a man she decided she never wanted to say good-bye to. And Temperance decided it was time. Time to acknowledge how far they'd come and find out, together, where they would go, together.

_Well I, believe, it all, is coming to an end  
Oh well,I guess, we're gonna pretend,  
Let's see how far we've come, again  
Let's see how far we go_

END Chapter

AN: Okay, I know I'm sneaky with the dream within a dream thing, but I really hope you enjoyed it. All the places and political realities are as accurate as I could hope for because let's face it, Bones is probably pretty logical, even in her dreams. 

A huge thank you to xoSnickersxo and Ita-ta for reviewing the last chapter. Y'all rock. This chapter is for you two and to katiebeth and friendsidol5 for previewing these last few chapters for me.


	22. I'll Believe You When

AN: Song is I'll Believe You When by Matchbox 20. I love the music to this song, even more the lyrics. It reminded me of my county fair and I decided to write this little chapter. Thanks to friendsidol5 for the beta work! 

Chapter 22 I'll Believe You When

"Oh! So close!" Seeley Booth swallowed his pride and picked up the last ball from the table, ignoring the jeering of his longtime partner, Temperance Brennan. This was his last chance to knock down at least one of the milk jugs and win her a stuffed something or other.

_Whoosh!_

The ball flew past its target at lightening speed, missing completely. 

"These games are rigged!" He protested to the carnie as Brennan laughed at his side. She dug a bill out of her pocket and placed it on the counter, the man in the booth giving her three chances to prove him wrong.

Ten minutes later Booth's pride had taken a hit harder than the milk jugs as Temperance practically skipped at his side clutching her freakishly huge stuffed Tweety Bird. Booth distracted her with a pink cotton candy and the anthropologist was soon sticky fingered and more content than she'd been in a long time. He'd been stunned when he returned from a two week undercover assignment and the first thing Brennan did was drag him to North Carolina for some Podunk county fair. 

But he was having fun, no matter how many times he warned her that the fairway games were rigged, she would get sick if she ate and then went on the swings and she would love the caricature the local artist drew for her. And he didn't even mind being proved wrong at every turn. Who knew his partner had an iron stomach, hated the sketch of herself as a young girl with pigtails holding balloons and could win a number of the games when he could not? 

At least this little fieldtrip was enlightening.

Temperance had barely finished her cotton candy when she pulled Booth away from the popcorn and lemonade stand toward the Ferris Wheel. The three immediately squeezed into a free car, Tweety squished between the partners, and Booth threw his arm around his partner, looking up at the twinkling stars in the velvet sky. 

Booth smiled as the last of the riders boarded and the wheel went into full swing. Temperance was looking around the fairway with the joy of a child, leaning against the stuffed bird.

_I've tried so many times_

_To tell you how I feel_

_But you're far too disbelievin'_

_Are you tryin' to get even with me?_

"Having fun, Bones?" She turned to him, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes. Thank you for coming with me, Booth." Booth held back from telling her that he wouldn't, that he couldn't say no to her. The night was cool and refreshing, his Bones was carefree and Booth wanted a hundred more summer nights like this one. He wanted to go everywhere with her no matter where the road took him.

_Maybe once or twice_

_I wasn't fair, I wasn't nice_

_But now I've got myself together_

_When I promise to be better you say_

After things went sour with Rebecca, something had always held Booth back from committing to another relationship. It was as if Booth believed he wouldn't get another chance and couldn't survive that rejection again. And so he focused his energies on being a better man and father.

Booth thought of his partner's slightly annoying need to always be right whether she was correcting his pronunciation or proving him wrong at every turn. The old Booth would have grown increasingly frustrated until he snapped, lashing out in violent anger. 

_Whoa, I'll believe you when_

_Whoa, when everything you say_

_Don't turn out wrong_

As the car made another turn round the wheel he considered his usual course of action. He smiled to himself; Brennan would approve of his appeal to logic and empirical evidence.

_I could call you everyday_

_Give you presents by the score_

_And I could send you pretty flowers_

_Have them waitin' at your door_

But Temperance Brennan was not an ordinary woman and would not be won with ordinary means. 

"Did you know the first Ferris Wheel was built in Paris for the 1893 World's Fair?" Booth smiled at the impromptu history lesson.

"Yeah, and the largest in the world is now in London: The London Eye." Temperance shook her head at Booth, internally laughing at his faulty information.

_I could write up in the ski_

_Forgive me, I apologize_

_Still if I when through every measure_

_With my promise to be better, you'd say_

"Actually, Booth, the London Eye was surpassed by China's Star of Nanchang is 27 meters higher; it opened in February 2008." Booth rolled his eyes playfully.

_Whoa, I'll believe you when_

_Whoa, when everything you say_

_Don't turn out wrong_

They spent the rest of the ride in silence but Booth managed to pull her a bit closer. As the ride operator began to unload passengers the pair spent several minutes at the top of the wheel, enjoying the quiet above the din. 

"Why'd you want to come all the way out here?" Booth finally asked, the silence making him uneasy.

"Russ." He looked at Temperance, the unasked question in his eyes and she elaborated.

"Right after you left he went back to court. The judge exonerated him of the charges of assisting a felon and reduced his sentence for the parole violation to time served." 

"That's great, Bones!" Booth was genuinely happy for his partner. 

When they finally disembarked from the swinging seat, Booth helping Brennan regain her balance; he was surprised to find himself face to face with Russ Brennan.

"Hi, Tempe." The siblings embraced and Booth snagged Tweety before the Ferris Wheel took off with a new rider. When Temperance left the men behind, insisting that Russ try the strawberry ice cream funnel cake, Russ turned to the agent and grinned. 

"I see you didn't take advantage of the extra time at the top of the wheel, Booth." Booth held back from telling Russ to back off and instead shrugged.

"Didn't want your sister to throw me out of the car."

Russ smiled, knowing his sister couldn't see what was so obvious in front of her. After several minutes catching up, Russ was summoned to unleash his mechanical prowess on the Tilt-a-Wheel. Booth and Brennan decided to start the long drive back to D.C., the backseat filled with fair paraphanlia.

_There's nothin' you can say that I haven't tried_

_Nothin' I can do will ever change your mind_

_Yeah, maybe I'd do better_

_If I told somebody else_

An hour into the drive Booth found himself pulling into an all night diner and shaking Bones awake.

"I'm going in for some coffee, do you want anything?" he asked gently. Temperance shook her head but followed him into the diner anyway. Slumping into a red vinyl booth, Temperance let her head rest on the table.

"Hmmm, can't we just find a motel and drive the rest of the way tomorrow? I'll pay..." she offered as an afterthought.

"Sorry, Bones, I'm picking up Parker in," he glanced at his watch with a grimace, "seven hours." Paying for his coffee and day old Danish, Booth ushered Brennan back to the car. A few miles down the road and Temperance, who was now fully awake, asked in a tired tone,

"Why did you come, Booth? I know I didn't give you much chance of say no but now you'll be tired all day tomorrow when you have your son. I mean, you haven't seen him in weeks and-"

"Bones, it's okay," he reassured her simply, sipping at the coffee.

"Why, Booth?" He thought back to the moment that Temperance pulled him into a warm embrace and practically dragged him out of the lab to the fair. At that moment he wasn't thinking about his son or the other squints or checking in with Cullen.

_Hell, I can't hear a thing_

"Because Bones, you are important to me." He let that sink in for a moment and then added, "Parker has me, his mom, and his grandparents too. You… well, you've got me, okay? Whenever you need me, you've got me."

Brennan didn't ask anymore probing questions during the remainder of the drive, silently reflecting on the promise of her best friend. Everything from her personal arsenal of experience and reliance on the facts and nothing but the facts taught her to be skeptical.

_Oh, and I'll believe you when_

_Whoa, and I'll believe you when_

_Whoa, and I'll believe you when_

_Everything you say don't turn out wrong_

But maybe, just maybe, she thought, with a hint of hope, Booth will prove trustworthy in the end. 

END Chapter

AN: I've decided that procrastination is a wonderful motivator... major professional test this Friday and I hate studying. Reviews make me happy.


	23. Love on the Rocks

AN: Song by Sara Bareilles. The only thing you need to know is that "two buck chuck" is super cheap wine sold by the case in California. Thanks to _friendsidol5_ for the beta work. Also, a big happy birthday to _katiebeth_!

**Chapter 23 Love on the Rocks**

He could see her in his dreams, when he closed his eyes. It seemed wherever he went there she was with her beautiful auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. When she smiled at him that first time, handed him the book with the personalized inscription, he was hooked.

He could see her now, walking with some man; walking toward him.

"Not again..." Seeley Booth frowned as his partner muttered under her breath.

"What is it?" Temperance Brennan allowed herself to be guided by Booth to her apartment and quickly pointed out the man standing by the entrance.

"Remember Oliver Laurier? This guy's his protégé." Booth frowned and pressed his hand a bit harder on Brennan's lower back, the other hand going automatically to his holster. Then he saw the man.

A kid is more like it, he thought to himself, the dirty blond hair was long and covered a young face. The young man was in his early 20s, a guitar slung over his back and a small bouquet of carnations in his hand.

Sensing her partner's distrust, Temperance slapped his hand away from his FBI-issued weapon.

"Booth," she hissed, "he's harmless. Annoying, yes; but harmless. Besides, if you shoot him there's all that paperwork to fill out..."

"Temperance!" The kid thrust out his flowers which Brennan ignored.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" She asked, pretending to forget their other "chance encounters" after he arrived at her book signing. Despite looking crushed the young man managed to present a charming front,

"_We met on a rainy evening in the summertime, don't think I need to tell you more_..."

"Sorry, I meet a lot of fans. I can't seem to recall you though." Booth was pleasantly surprised with how forcefully Brennan was rejecting the advances of this particular fan. He attributed it to the fully armed FBI agent at her side.

"I bought your book…. I used to work at the bookstore, I was a barista." Booth snorted and Temperance looked at him questioningly.

"What? Sounds like a … girl's job."

"It's a gender neutral term, Booth. And this is so not the time." Temperance admonished him.

"But_ I needed a raise I worked so hard for this love of mine-_" Booth again interrupted the young lover,

"_Still got nothing to show for it_."

"Dr. Brennan, _you leave me tongue tied and twisted, go on baby and go to my head_."

"What?!" Booth was furious at the implications of that statement but Temperance took control of the situation quite efficiently.

"Listen…"

"Richard." The kid supplied.

"Richard, _here's a simplification of everything we're going though: you plus me is bad news_." Richard was immediately offended.

"_But you're a lovely creation and I like to think that I am too_."

"But_ my friends said I look better without you_." Booth's head jerked abruptly as he watched Brennan shut down poor Richard twice in as many minutes.

"_Tongue tied and twisted, go on baby and go to my head_." Richard was mumbling now and Booth felt it was time to step in.

"Richard, go home; leave Dr. Brennan alone."

"_Babe… baby believe me: _we're meant to be together."

"_If you stay it ain't gonna be easy_," Booth warned and pulled back his jacket to reveal his weapon.

Richard adjusted his guitar so he could strum at the cords of the un-tuned instrument.

"_Okay we'll do it your way, but this is the last time_ I'm warning you." Booth stepped toward Richard, keeping Temperance behind him and out of harm's way.

"_You'll hear the beautiful sound of love coming down. Love on the rocks_." Temperance was stunned. Now the kid was singing to her. Singing! In front of her building, and right in the middle of this impromptu standoff with Booth.

"_You love the chase but hate me for the runaround_," Richard accused, trying to see Temperance around Booth's hulking form.

"_We're both just tired of the whole thing_." Temperance responded, hoping that playing into the delusion might calm Richard down.

"_You tell me what you want you need you know you have to have_," now he wasn't making any sense and Booth pushed him back against the building.

"_And I just pretend I'm listening _and you're making sense buddy…"

"_Too tired this time to deal with old suits you wear with your ties that won't bind_." Richard tried to spit on Booth's shirt. On the striped tie Parker gave him for Father's Day. Booth swiftly spun the younger man until he was against his wall, the guitar protesting loudly.

"Bad move, Dick, bad move."

"_Babe, baby believe me, if I stay it ain't gonna be easy _but we'll have LOVE!"

Temperance was torn between the desire to see Booth handle this kid on his own and call for a squad car. The latter option gave her more security but also meant hours of paperwork.

"Booth, let's go inside. If Richard doesn't leave immediately we'll call the police." The partners exchanged meaningful glances and Booth could sense her trust, read the vulnerability in her eyes. He made a decision.

"_Okay we'll do it your way_," turning to Richard he continued, "_but this is the last time __I want to 'hear the beautiful sound of love coming down_.'"

"_Our love on the rocks_." Richard was understandably upset and something seemed to trigger his memory.

"What about our drinks? We were going to have drinks!" He claimed, causing Temperance to knit her brow in confusion.

"What? When? Where?"

"Tonight! I sent you a bottle of wine for tonight." Temperance rolled her eyes and mocked his taste.

"That bottle of two buck chuck? You sent that? I was going to send it back but you left out your address. I probably threw it away." Richard was incensed,

"I want it back!" He insisted as Booth struggled to hold him against the wall.

"Bones just go get the kid his wine. IF he's old enough to drink it." Temperance nodded and went inside, intent on getting Richard to leave her alone.

Both men watched her disappear inside and when she was out of sight Booth pushed Richard back and stepped away. The younger man was enchanted by his love once again.

"_Hot as hell _and_ cold as ice_."

"You're on thin ice, buddy." Booth warned with a low growl.

"_Just sip it slow 'cause it's so nice_." Booth was about to reintroduce Richard to the building when Temperance reemerged, thrusting the package forward with distain.

"Here, take it and leave. Don't send me anything, don't come by again." Richard examined the bottle and seemed convinced it was the drink he wanted. Booth took his place next to Temperance and they watched as the disturbed young man talked to the bottle.

"_Dulls my senses drives my pain but I do it again_. It _burns a bit to the touch… dangerous if it's too much. If this bottle could talk_…" he looked up at Temperance and this time Booth did draw his gun.

"Time to go, Dick."

"I'll pour my _love on the rocks_…" he muttered as he ambled away, wine in one hand, guitar in the other, the trampled carnations abandoned at the building's threshold.

"Bones, I don't want you leaving the lab alone until I get this kid checked out." Booth was watching the younger man weave through the sea of parked cars. He wouldn't be happy until the kid was far away from his partner. "Doesn't even know how to serve wine!" He turned back to Temperance and found himself under her intense scrutiny. Without warning she reached out, much like the time under the mistletoe, and kissed him.

This was not a brotherly kiss. This was not a kiss of thanks. This was a hot-and-heavy kiss that staked a claim. For all it communicated, Temperance Brennan might as well have stamped "belongs with Seeley Booth" right on her forehead.

An undeterminable amount of steamboats later the pair separated. Booth felt his head floating somewhere above his body, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around quickly. Caroline was nowhere to be found but Richard was watching from across the street. He pulled Temperance to his chest protectively, instinctively.

Looking down he asked softly,

"Were you just using me? Did you do that for him?" Temperance frowned at the implication.

"I suppose my impatience to thank you did provide the added benefit of scaring Richard away but no, I was not using you."

"Really? I didn't just happen to be here?" The words seemed harsh to Booth, even as he heard them in his ears but he just couldn't put much faith in another one of Bones' bets. Hell, she'd used him and his lips in the past to get something she needed.

"I can assume that if Angela had been here, no, I would not have kissed her to scare off Richard. Also, I didn't know he was watching." Booth seemed to have his doubts and Temperance tugged at his suit jacket.

"There's a simple study to determine who is correct in her assumption."

"What's that?" Temperance unlocked the door and pulled Booth in after her.

"If, in the privacy of my own apartment, I do it again…"

END Chapter

AN: Thanks for reading. Bones was fabulous tonight, just fabulous. I now invite you to take part in the interactive part of the class and review. If you've got nothing to say about the chapter leave me your best guess on Gormogon. According to producers it's someone from the Bones world.


	24. If You Want Me

AN: This song is from the Movie "Once" which is freaking fantastic. The two words that came to mind for this song were "beautiful" and "haunting" and this is what I came up with. Oh, and the woman who sings this song looks like my friend Daisy which makes me smile. I know I've not been posting frequently but the Bones work I'm doing will become a long piece which is still in the editing process. In my "real life" I'm working 60 hours a week, volunteering 3 days a week, dealing with family, submitting non-fiction work for publication and dealing with too much life drama.

**Chapter 24 - If You Want Me**

_Are you really here or am I dreaming?_

Temperance turned slowly, pushing her hair back out of her eyes as she focused on the alarm clock across the empty bed.

3:18

The red letters mocked her as sleep had once again eluded her. Not unaccustomed to lack of sleep through grad school and while putting in extra hours on the job, Temperance had never sustained this much time without a solid eight hours of rest.

It had been six months since her partner, best friend, and husband left for an undisclosed location for an undisclosed agency for an undisclosed duration. And she had not slept through the night since.

_I can't tell dreams from truth  
_

This was not the first time Temperance had awoken, sure to see him standing in her doorway, or lying next to her in their bed. This was not the first time she'd woken alone.

Normally she would climb out of bed, shower, and head to the Jeffersonian, but lately the months away from Booth had taken their toll on her. She was conflicted within, feeling both guilty for wanting him home as much as she did and angry for needing him. She simultaneously hated the government for taking him away, making him a sniper once again, but also grateful for the man they'd made him. A man she never would have met without that history.

Now she snuggled down beneath the duvet, pulling Booth's Jeffersonian sweater a little closer. It had been washed sparingly in the last few months and thus retained his lingering scent. Temperance closed her eyes, remembering their last day together walking on the mall and visiting the memorials. She would never forget the expression of sorrow on Booth's face as they walked the wall of the Vietnam veteran's memorial, Temperance finding a few of the names belonging to identifications she'd performed. Their night had ended well, with ice cream and sprinkles at Parker's baseball game and packing a few more boxes at the apartment before falling asleep on the couch together.

Temperance sat up in bed, moving silently to the kitchen for a glass of water. _I hate this place_, she pouted internally, which was completely untrue. The old brownstone in Georgetown they'd purchased nearly a year before was perfect for the Booth family. _The only thing missing,_ Temperance knew, _is Booth._ He'd left just a month before closing and repairs had finished, leaving Temperance to supervise the moving and unpacking process alone. The honest truth was she had no memories of Booth in this place yet and she missed him.

_For it's been so long since I have seen you_

_I can hardly remember your face anymore  
_

Temperance could just barely remember Booth's myriad of expressions. His trademark grin was ingrained in her memory. At times, she would catch herself getting lost in the terminology of her field at work, confusing the FBI liaison who took over for Booth, and in her mind's eye she would see Booth's confused expression.

At home when she stayed up for hours waiting for her phone to ring or skipping dinner to work on a particularly difficult chapter of her book, she would envision his disapproving stare. He really did, in many ways and every day, make Temperance want to be a better person. And she was terrified about what would come of her if he weren't around to share the rest of her life.

_When I get really lonely and the distance calls its only silence  
I think of you smiling with pride in your eyes a lover that sighs_

The FBI had been less than helpful concerning Booth's return date. Twice since he had been called away in the dead of night, Temperance had received calls to her personal cell. Both times the line was filled with static and jumbles but no words. Still, she knew it was Booth, trying in his own way to reassure her. The first time she recognized that the bad connection could _only_ be him and talked for a minute before the line disconnected. The second time, four months later, she began to cry almost immediately, telling him she loved him and needed him home. _We_ need you home, she'd said over and over until the connection was lost.

Angela thought she was crazy.

The rest of the Jeffersonian was sure Booth would not be returning unless he was in a box headed to limbo and Temperance would fall apart with every crank call for the rest of her life.

Temperance sipped at her water and slipped into Booth's armchair. The coffee table held his favorite picture, a framed candid print from their wedding day with Temperance smiling radiantly at a grinning Parker. She thought he would want that by his chair.

And as she'd been doing over the past few months, Temperance sent out a silent message to Booth, asking him to return to her. Nothing else, just to return and she'd be satisfied. He didn't have to come home healthy or healed or even happy, he just _had to_ return. She would take care of everything else if it took all that she had.

_If you want me, satisfy me  
If you want me, satisfy me_

Seeley Booth stood outside the door to his home, his duffle bag at his feet. It was only now, standing alone with his mission complete and debrief finally done that he realized he didn't have a key to his own home. It was nearing four in the morning and waking his slumbering wife was not the homecoming he'd envisioned.

Oh, and he'd envisioned it plenty over the last six months.

Booth pulled out his wallet, recently returned to him from the Bureau, and pulled out his gym card, jimmying the lock with expert precision. He opened the door and stowed his duffle in the short hallway, silently admonishing his wife for not locking the deadbolt. The kitchen light was on and he could make out furniture, their furniture.

He smiled softly as he took in the living room and kitchen. All these months he'd envisioned Temperance living in a sparse townhouse were inaccurate. She'd obviously had plenty of time to unpack and he liked the result. He shook his head; his homecoming dreams did not entail appreciating furniture location. Another smile; unless that furniture was his bed.

Moving silently down the hall, he tried the first door finding Parker's room set up just as they'd planned. He quickly checked the top bunk and found it empty, unsurprised that Rebecca would have their son on a school night.

_A guy can dream,_ he mused, itching to wrap his arms around his son. _Bones first,_ he reminded himself, moving to the next door.

He looked in on an office and was ready to approach the final door when he heard a squeak and moved back to the office doorway. There, in his old brown leather armchair, was Temperance, wrapped in a thick blanket, her bare feet poking out.

He knelt silently, watching her patiently. Seconds passed and his willpower evaporated and he was reaching out to stroke her face and praying she wouldn't wake and kick his ass.

"Temperance," he whispered in the still room. Her eyes snapped open, the bright blues he loved so much convinced him never to leave her again.

"Are you...?" She took in a shaky breath.

"I'm here, Bones, I'm here to stay." She let out a sob of thanks and wrapped him up in her arms.

_Are you really sure that you believe me  
When others say I lie_

As they held each other, Booth continued to reassure her.

"I'm not leaving again, Bones, I'm so sorry. Had I known what would happen I would have quit, I can't leave you like that." She had yet to speak again and Booth was sure they would be discussing and dissecting his long absence until daybreak.

_I wonder if you could ever despise me  
_

"Booth, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Temperance sobbed into his shoulder.

_You know I really try  
To be a better one to satisfy you for you're everything to me  
And I do what you ask me  
If you let me be free  
_  
Booth pulled back with the unasked question in his eyes, his biggest fear coming true. Was she leaving him? Hating him for leaving her? Had she moved on?

"What Bones, what is it?"

"I told Cullen to bring you home; I'm so sorry." She continued to cry and Booth lifted her into his strong arms and took her seat, pulling her to his lap. Suddenly he understood why she'd talked to his boss.

"You didn't bring me home, Bones. The mission was over. They got me back to the States last week and I was tied up in high security meetings and mission reports and all that shit. Cullen wasn't even involved.

"I should have trusted you, that you'd come back!"

"Shhhh, it's alright." And though he now wished he'd been at home all along, Booth laid a hand on his wife's pregnant belly and sent up a silent prayer for missing most of the crazy pregnancy hormone months.

"How long?" he asked gently. Temperance smiled, resting her cheek on his chest right above his heart.

"Eight months."

That was surprising.

"So you were, when we were, before I was..." Temperance nodded.

"But..."

"Hey, it's not like I'd ever _been_ pregnant before. I didn't really even know until the 4th month when Angela convinced me that I was not gaining weight because I missed you."

"If I'd known, baby, if _we'd_ known..."

"I know." Temperance held his hand over hers, moving it to where the baby kicked. She didn't care anymore about all the things Booth had missed so far; he would be here for the start of their next chapter.

Booth stood, holding a heavier Temperance than he remembered, and moved toward their bedroom. There would be time for talk and plans and apologies later. Right now he wanted to remember everything about his wife and satisfy his curiosity for the things that had changed. Temperance nuzzled his neck, here he was, her dream and her prayer finally home.

_If you want me satisfy me  
If you want me satisfy me  
_  
END Chapter

AN: Shitty, shitty weekend for me. Reviews would be nice. Katie: go crazy.

BN: Wow, it's been so long since I've written a beta note, I have absolutely no idea what to say. But I have permission from Kraze to "go crazy", so that's precisely what I plan to do. First of all, I'm in love with this story. I've never heard the song and my iTunes is refusing to pull up, but you don't need to even read the lyrics to enjoy this story. It's sad and happy at the same time, and, in my opinion, it's written wonderfully, and it's a perfect story for Kraze's "comeback" (I don't know _how _long it's been since she's posted anything). I guess this beta note is turning into more of a review than a beta note, huh? (By the way, you should totally go review, because you know you want to.) Oh, and I am working on betaing another story by krazegirl, but my laziness has kept me from progressing very far on that. I promise I'll have it done by the time school starts here! This is turning into the longest beta note in the history of all beta notes (and probably the most boring, too), so I'll wrap it up, because I need to go pack for when we leave for my grandparents' house bright and early tomorrow and get some sleep, because I have the great honor of having to drive all the way there (damn driver's permits). And lastly, any grammar mistakes are solely my fault, not krazegirl's.


	25. Falling Slowly

AN: Love this song, love the movie Once. I have wanted to write this since the actors performed the song and won the Oscars. Enjoy.

**Chapter 25 Falling Slowly**

On the fourth anniversary of their meeting, Seeley Booth sat alone in the Jeffersonian's Medico-Legal Lab considering Temperance Brennan. It was on this very platform, he recalled, where he was introduced to "Miss" Brennan. He smiled at the thought as she and Dr. Goodman simultaneously corrected Booth's predecessor,

"It's Dr. Brennan."

But Booth paid no notice, taking in the auburn haired beauty and her piercing blue eyes. In those first moments he saw a challenge, a coolness to warm and a conquest. He could already tell; she wasn't going to make his job or his life easy.

_I don't know you__  
__But I want you__  
__All the more for that_

In the months that followed Booth felt more like a confused puppy following the wrong kid home than a seasoned and capable FBI agent as he tried to keep up with the increasingly brilliant scientist. This seemed to be a game to her, one he likened to a predator batting around its prey before going in for the kill.

It was their second case, he thought with a smirk, when he knew she tasted blood. He'd jumped to a conclusion, again, and it was coming up empty. He was frozen inside, desperate to come up with something to thwart her. Outside he was cool and cocky, exuding a self-assurance he did not possess.

_Words fall through me__  
__And always fool me__  
__And I can't react_

The flash of triumph in her eyes as she pulled the bone density report from the printer unnerved him. Unfroze him. Before she finished summarizing the scientific jargon, he recalled a crucial fact, spitting out the name of their secondary suspect as the doer.

And while the pair successfully provided the supporting evidence and got the confession, putting the man away for life, Brennan was pissed. This was HER lab, HER domain, and now this cretin was solving cases based on facts HE collected from the field. The same field that he'd banned her from. If this was a game of agent vs. scientist, she was losing and Temperance Brennan did not lose.

_And games that never amount__  
__To more than they're meant__  
__Will play themselves out_

After that it seemed to go downhill even faster. The only thing worse than losing was losing to this cocky FBI pretty boy. For his part, Booth basked in the thrill of his victory a little too loudly. He grinned as he approached the metal table where Brennan had tossed down her rubber gloves and turned to him with fire in her eyes before launching into a twenty minute diatribe of the contributions she'd made on the case.

It was then Booth realized he would lose this gig, solving the seemingly insolvable and lose the rush that came with it—if he didn't play nice. But as the scientist before him prattled on and on about the hyoid bone and the second lumbar vertebrae, he though he would never think of her without thinking of bones. So that's what he did.

"Bones!" She stopped at his outburst.

"What about them?" she asked, confused.

"You did a good job with the bones, Bones." He smirked at his own cleverness. Brennan froze, thoughts racing as she contemplating the simultaneous compliment and hideous nickname. She decided not to acknowledge his absurdity by pointing out the latter.

"Thank you."

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time__  
__Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice__  
__You've made it now_

Hundreds of cases raced through Booth's mind as he wandered through the quiet lab. Being stuck here for Christmas, finding that intern in the incinerator, pony play, finding Bones and Hodgins alive...

But try as he might, Booth could not pinpoint a single moment where the game of agent vs. scientist changed. He did know, however, that when they closed their most recent case and enjoyed some celebratory rum, there had been a change.

_Falling slowly, eyes that know me__  
__And I can't go back__  
__Moods that take me and erase me__  
__And I'm painted black_

Booth had wondered for many months what Bones thought of him personally. He knew she was rational and honest and would not hesitate to tell him exactly what she thought. Maybe that's why he'd hesitated to ask. He tried to convince himself her opinion didn't matter but that was an exercise in futility.

He had come to know and understand her as more than a scientist, but also as a partner and friend. Learning her past and putting it in perspective as he came to know her brother and father and boyfriends gave Booth a glimpse of Temperance. Still, he wanted to know more.

_You have suffered enough__  
__And warred with yourself__  
__It's time that you won_

Above it all, Booth wanted to know another side of his best friend and partner while it was still possible.

_Take this sinking boat and point it home__  
__We've still got time_

Strolling through the lab, Booth stopped when he heard a noise. It could barely be called a thump but he heard it regardless, turning toward the sound with a hand on his holster. Before he reached the glass walled room he could see his partner at her desk. She wasn't working, per se; it was closer to napping on her keyboard.

Booth wondered if he should wake her. What he'd tell her when she asked why he'd been in the lab so late?

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice__  
__You've made it now_

Pushing open the door, Booth moved noiselessly. He smiled as he saw her monitor; she'd been sending him an email.

Dear Booth,

Seeley?

Hi,

Hello?

Arg!  
asdfdyfuiweyiuryweirgiewugriewgriueg rigggfjgsdjhg1gu37jhgsjhjvfjv hgfhgsdjhfhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

Booth grinned as his partner jerked her head up from the keyboard and the jumble of letters ceased. She looked toward him,

**qwerty****  
**** asdfg****  
**** zxcv**

imprinted on her cheek.

"Booth?" He couldn't stop the smile if he wanted to; Booth knew their next steps would be together, always together. He'd completely fallen for Temperance Brennan, his Bones, and for now he'd be content steering her home and then following wherever she led him.

_Falling slowly sing your melody__  
__I'll sing along_

End Chapter

BN: I am betaing this while watching a new episode of Psych and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Basically, I'm running to my computer during commercials and racing back to the living room once the show comes back on. If my parents were awake to see me, they would probably be concerned for my sanity. Most people don't skip from room to room holding a sandwich. As of today, Friday, there are 12 days left until the Bones premiere, which is guaranteed to kick some major butt. I'm so excited; I could go on and on about how incredible this season will be, but that would take a while and might be slightly boring. I have to say, though Krazegirl has been gone for a ridiculously long time, these recent chapters have definitely been worth the wait. I love the way Booth thinks; just being able to get a glimpse inside his head makes me smile. And Krazegirl writes it so brilliantly! Review, make her happy, and tell her what you think of this marvelous chapter :)

AN: Okay, folks. You know I love y'all because I'm posting this on my 30-minute break between jobs today. That's right, it's another 16 hour day for me before sleep is even a thought. As of last Tuesday, I am a published writer for a newspaper in California. And my editor just gave me a feature piece (possible cover story) on a huge statewide initiative. I get a press pass and interviews with senators and all that jazz. If you liked the chapter, please, please, please review!


	26. T shirt

AN: today is a very very sweet day. Exhibit A: my beta **friendsidol5 **has arrived at college and is set to be our next Bones :D Exhibit B: my beta **katiebeth **has finished her first week of the new school year unscathed and already smarter. You go girls!

As for me, I am now an official columnist writing news features with my newspaper and on two assignments this week (this is in addition to my 40 hr full-time job and 20+ hr part-time job). I am also under consideration to be an advice columist for an established online source for college students. I'm jazzed. You will benefit with this here chapter to show my love :D

**Chapter 26 T Shirt**

Temperance Brennan-Booth practically flopped into her apartment, tossing her bag and jacket toward the coat rack; they missed their mark and fell forgotten on the floor. Pushing her auburn locks back and up in a sloppy ponytail, Temperance collapsed on the couch, the beginnings of tears forming in her lovely blue eyes.

She lay there for some time, relaxing into the soft leather and letting her tears well up--but not fall. She hated coming home alone and she hated all the things Booth left behind that reminded her of him. This couch where he forced her to watch hours of mindless television. The new kitchen table where Parker could color without worrying he'd deface the antique tabletop with a box of Crayolas. She made her way through the apartment silently. The office which now held two desks and more comic books than Temperance ever knew existed. She rolled her eyes as she walked along the bookcase, 'sorry, graphic novels,' she intoned silently.

This was her ritual, coming home after a day without her husband and reabsorbing him into her skin, into her mind. She had never been particularly demonstrative with her feelings at work, there were no wedding pictures on her desk or personal knickknacks next to the tribal artifacts on her bookshelf. She didn't need a picture of her husband when she got to see him all day long.

So she came home, reminded herself it had not been a dream, he was real and he was really hers, even while he was gone. She twisted his wedding band round her thumb, the only digit it would fit on.

_hey, let me tell you now, ohhhh baby._

And in the same fashion that she'd done before he left, Temperance began a conversation with her husband. Now it was a one sided conversation that took place in her mind. It had started as a work ritual, catching each other up on aspects of the cases they worked at night as they fell into a comfortable routine. Temperance would wash the dishes, the water scalding her hands as she scrubbed away and Booth would dry as they discussed bones and debris and suspects. More than once Temperance was known to drop a glass, breaking it as she ran to her computer in haste, Booth stopping her from searching her records with soapy hands as she followed up a revelation.

This night there were no dishes, no one to eat with as Temperance sat in Booth's office chair, her hands stroking the rough grain of the desk's wooden surface.

_Trying to decide, trying to decide if I, really wanna go out tonight._

Temperance pulled her bottom lip with her teeth, unsure how she would fend off Angela's advances tonight. The effervescent brunette was intent on getting Temperance out of the apartment. The anthropologist mocked herself internally, remembering how independent she had been, even in the early days of her relationship with Booth. Somewhere along the way that gave way to staying home and watching the game, reading, or going out together on a date. It had been months since she went out without someone literally holding her hand.

_I never used to go out without ya, not sure I remember how to._

Temperance could hear her cell phone buzz somewhere in the lump of things on the floor by the coat rack but she ignored it. Moving to the master bedroom she paused, wishing this had been a normal day without Booth and he were just home sick, ready for attention and content just to hold her and sneeze on her. She missed that. She changed her clothes and knew Angela would be arriving soon but as she looked in the mirror it looked all wrong.

_Gonna be late, gonna be late but, all my girls gone have to wait cause I don't know if I like my outfit. _

Temperance could almost hear Booth's amused snort as she continued her silent dialogue. "_You look good in everything babe_," he would have said, "_or nothing at all_."

The tears welled up again and Temperance pouted like Parker, turning and crawling up on the middle of their bed where she hugged his pillow to her chest.

_I tried everything in my closet. But nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos._

She kicked the shiny heels off and they flew across the room, dinging her dresser and the tears returned.

_Taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you. I'ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes._

Temperance could see her evening turning out very differently from Angela's plan.

_In bed I lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on. Oh, with nothing but your T-shirt on. _

The doorbell never rang as Temperance cried herself into a weary sleep but when she awoke she found Angela sitting on the bed, watching her.

"Ange?"

"Or her very beautiful twin sister, Angel." The artist grinned, hoping to lighten the mood.

"How did you get in?" Temperance was confused and Angela swept her hand over her best friend's forehead.

"No fever, Sweetie, you gave me a key, remember."

"For emergencies, Ange."

"This IS an emergency." Temperance's doubtful glance caused Angela to sigh dramatically. Pulling her friend out of bed, the women moved slowly and clumsely to the bathroom.

Temperance grimiced at her reflection next to the put together, ready to party artist.

"You have bags under your eyes. Your hair needs to be washed. These clothes are wrinkled and you've been crying." She continued, her voice softer, "you look depressed and you're pale but you're gaining weight. Tempe, this IS an emergency."

Angela's suspicions were confirmed when, instead of fighting or arguing, Temperance cried softly, trying to regain her emotional footing and talked herself through it.

_Hey, gotta be strong gotta be strong but I'm really hurting now that you're gone._

Over the next few hours Temperance let Angela run her a bath filled with bubbles and even wash her hair like Christine Booth had done so many years ago. Angela kept her friend supplied with fluids and even some crackers to get her eating bland food again. Still, Temperance seemed purposeless at home without Booth, the guiding force in her personal life gone. At work it was easier, someone said crime scene and she went. There were processes to follow, bones to examine, reports to file. There were no anthropological steps to heal ones heart when your husband is gone.

_I thought maybe I'd do some shopping, but I couldn't get past the door and, now I don't know now I don't know if I'm, ever really gonna let you go and I, couldn't even leave my apartment. I'm stripped down torn up about it._

Temperance was tucked into bed early and in the morning when she woke she found Angela sitting on a chair positioned in the bathroom doorway.

"Ange? What are you doing over there?"

"I want you to do me a favor, Bren."

"Oh-kay," she agreed although her reason told her it was a bad idea.

"Go into the bathroom-"

"You're kinda in the way-" Angela glared,

"I'll move. And pee on this." She held up a pregnancy test and Temperance nearly sobbed.

"NO!"

"Evidence A: you're about to cry. Evidence B: you HAVE gained some weight. Evidence C: when was the last time you had your period? Before Booth-"

"Fine!" Before she could finish, Temperance had snatched the pregnancy test from her friend's grasp and slammed the bathroom door behind her. Twenty minutes later the door opened and Angela slid another test, still in the box, toward the toilet.

Twenty minutes after that another test followed.

Inside the bathroom, Temperance was sitting on the floor suddenly compelled to throw up. She told herself that just because three tests said she was pregnant there was a margin of error. A... very small margin of error. She remembered the night before when she wanted nothing more than to go out with her friends and spend one night not thinking about Booth.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos. Taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you. I'ma step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes. _

"Ange?"

"Yeah, Sweetie?"

"Can you give me some time? I need, I need..."

"Sure, Bren, I'll, uh, I'll call you later. Okay?" Temperance nodded until she found her voice.

"Yeah, okay. And Ange?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for being here."

"Anytime."

As Temperance stood, she was dizzy momentarily and steadied herself with the counter. She took a deep breath and went straight to the kitchen, heating up a can of soup and finding some crackers. She was out of most everything to drink, except some of Booth's favorite beer, so she logged on and ordered some groceries to be delivered that afternoon.

"Happy now?" She asked the absent Booth outloud with a faint smile. The rest of the day passed simply, Temperance let her mind whirl with thoughts and ideas and plans as she thought about everything but her unborn child's unpresent father.

_In bed I lay, with nothing but your T-shirt on. I'm all by myself with nothing but your T-shirt on. Ohhh, with nothing but your T-shirt on cause I miss you_

Temperance selfishly wished Booth could see her now as she stood sideways in front of the mirror, palming her protruding stomach.

_With nothing but your T-shirt on, said I miss you baby._

The next morning she woke refreshed, laughing at herself as she examined her skin for signs of "glowing" and eating the last of the Saltines for breakfast.

_Trying to decide, trying to decide if I, really wanna go out tonight._

Temperance looked out on the city, the trees were beginning to bloom and birds were twitterpaited. It seemed like a lifetime ago she could see no future before her without Booth by her side.

_I couldn't even leave my apartment, I'm stripped down torn up about it._

Bundling up with a light scarf and hat, Temperance stepped out for a walk, a smile gracing her face.

_Nothing feels right when I'm not with you, sick of this dress and these Jimmy Choos. Taking them off cause I feel a fool, trying to dress up when I'm missing you. _

And despite the overwhelming urge to reach out for his hand, Temperance knew she could be okay without Booth. Years ago her faith was damaged as one by one her family left her alone. Over the years Booth became her family, her constant. But more than making her dependant on him, he opened her up again.

Crossing the street with the light, Temperance headed to the Jeffersonian.

Because of Booth she had stronger relationships with her father and brother. Soon to be a grandfather and uncle. She had Angela and therefore Hodgins. She had so much in her life and she knew Booth wanted her to live it.

So I won't... _step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes._

END Chapter

AN: Now I know y'all hate me for the angst and lack of Booth but do me a HUGE favor. Review this chapter and then read chapter 24. It'll all make sense. Yeah, I wrote them out of order. So sue me. I know much of Bren's behavior seems out of character but trust me when I say I've known many a pregnant woman and they are insane. Completely and totally insane.


End file.
